Konoha's Demon Twins
by Covley Hatake
Summary: Naruto isn't alone now. With his twin Amaya they make a name for themselves and be come legends known as Konoha's Demon Twins and this is their story. Rated M for later gore, language and possible lemons. Brotherly Kakashi Parings KakaKur?, Naruhina, OCShika, Saskue Bashing, one sided SaskueOC most likely. Bashing will not be as bad as other stories.
1. Chapter 1: How it All Started

**I decided to write this story as it just popped in my head. I have always been obsessed with twins due to the fact of a high chance I was one before my mother's miscarriage only a few weeks before she realized I was there and the fact my nana is one. So I thought why not Naruto if the yin and yang chakra can be split why not. Most stories with twins the parents survive (but ignore Naruto which I don't care for) but sadly it could not be as the wounds Kushina received are too great even for an Uzumaki and the Shiki Fujin requires a soul. I hope you all like this so read, review, favor, and follow the story.**

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

 _Every footstep_

 _from birth to death_

 _is our adventure,_

 _don't waste it sitting_

 _in fear_

 **~ Ian Howell**

=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=

 **Chapter 1: How it All Started**

Our story starts 14 years before our hero's own birth. Kushina Uzumaki was kidnapped by the Village Hidden in the Clouds (Kumo). Though she held little hope of rescue, because of being a foreigner to the village she now called home, she pulled strands of her own red hair dropping them unnoticed by those who had taken her.

Eventually she grew tired as the neared the edges of the Land of Fires boarders. Because of this she kept walking as the men around her started dropping until she staggered in to someone. This someone was the boy she once called girly in the academy. His name was Minato Namikaze.

He had come to her home to tell her the feelings he had for her on his sensei order to find her missing. He soon saw the beautiful red hair of the person he loved and followed it. It soon took him out of the village and lead far to the north, somewhere he knew Kushina would not go. Wasting no time he followed the hair only summoning a small toad to tell his sensei something was wrong.

That night Kushina knew her feeling were the same as Minato's own for her. Though she was born far from the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konoha) he had come for her. No one ever had come for her. From that night on the love blossomed.

A few years later the Third Shinobi War began and the two each made a name on the Battlefield. Kushina became known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero with the red hair and hot temper. She was a master of kenjutsu, water ninjutsu, and as all Uzumaki's fuinjutsu. Minato became known as Konoha's Yellow Flash for his use and perfection of Hiraishin or the Flying Thunder God. He was also a fuinjutsu and ninjutsu master.

Because of Minato's now famed techniques Konoha won the Third Shinobi War. Life seemed to move on and soon after the end the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, decided it was time to retire. He only had one clear choice to take over to lead the village, Minato Namikaze. Minato only had one thing that must be done before, he wished to officially take Kushina as his wife. So a week before he took office the Third happily married the two in front of Minato's two surviving students, his own wife, Minato's sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kushina's best friend Mikoto Uchiha.

They thought their lives couldn't get any better but soon Kushina became pregnant. It was a great joy for this family but also a great fear as Kushina was the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox demon. She had kept the beast at bay since she was brought to take over for the previous host Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage. When she had born a child the demon had tried to escape its prison and it was bound to do so again. For this reason the pregnancy would be kept secret as few knew her status and the birth would happen outside the village in case the seal failed. The night of October 10th starts our true story.

"Come on Kushina another push and the first child will come to this world," said Biwako said. Minato looked at his wife wanting to hold her hand but had to keep the seal stable to allow his children to come into this world. Soon a cry was heard and Minato looked to see a little blond boy with a 3 whisker like marks on each cheek and when he opened his eyes you saw the sky blue eyes/

He wanted to cry and hold his son but he still had to hold the seal well Biwako helped deliver his second child. The boy, Naruto as they decided, was handed to a nurse to be looked at well the work continued. The nine tails was fighting hard now in Kushina weak state but Minato help strong knowing he was the only thing keeping his beloved and his children safe from the beast.

Luckily the second child did not take as long as Naruto had. This one had less hair then Naruto but you could see the same red hair Kushina had. The child did not have the same marks on it cheeks and when the child opened its eyes you saw the violet eyes of Kushina.

"It's a girl. I know Naruto was the boy's name but what of the girl?" Biwako asked holding the two children now.

"Amaya," Kushina said weekly before pain coursed through her as the Nine-tails tried to escape. Minato had to tear his attention of his two beautiful children to stop the beast but that worked to a disadvantage. Well trying to repair the seal he heard a scream and turned to see a dead Biwako, midwife, and Anbu. In their place stood a man in an orange mask holding his children in one arm and a kunai to them in the other.

"Back away from the jinchuuriki or do you not care about your children," said the man. Minato looked at Kushina and then back at the man. "I guess you don't."

The man then threw the children who held on to each other as if they were still in the womb. With the use of his Hiraishin jutsu he caught them only to find paper bombs wrapped on the blanket. He tore the blanket off and Hiraishin out of the hidden birthing center.

"Thank Kami you are all right," he said looking at his children. He then once again Hiraishin but this time to the cabin nursery these children were meant to share before going to the family home. He put them down in the large platform crib like bed and looked at them. They held to each other even know as if they didn't realize what was going on around them. "I will be back soon little ones and I will have your mother with me but I fear she won't be long for this world if I don't hurry."

He flashed to his wife and found his fear confirmed. The man in the mask had extracted the Nine-tails though by some Uzumaki miracle she was still alive. Minato quickly grabbed her and flashed to the cabin laying her with the children. He then grabbed the camera they had put there to document the first month of their children's life and took two picture knowing this was the only image they would have with their mother.

"Minato," Kushina said weakly.

"Yes my love," he said setting the camera and the developing photo _(Polaroid camera)_ down.

"I know your plan. They will need a photo with you," she said.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You may be smart but you can't fool me. I saw the research," at this Minato winced. "I am not mad,"

"You're not?"

"The village my not know of the Nine-tails but they need it. The Skiki Fujin is the best seal to use on them. Splitting the power and making them both…..," she just couldn't say jinchuuriki. It was not a fate she wished for her children as for unlike her the village would know of them. "Either way the seal requires the user's soul. I am too weak to use it and you are the only one that knows it other than me. So please take a photo with them and write. The masked man can be dealt with after,"

Minato nodded and then created a clone to take the photo. Like Kushina he curled next to them. The clone took two of just him and the children then 6 the family. The only family photo this family would ever have. Then Minato wrote his letter and wrote what Kushina said for hers. As he closed the letters he sealed the photos except four of the family photos. He then placed one photo in his vest and another in Kushina's pocket. The last two he sealed in another scroll to be delivered to those who they were for.

After that Minato went on to fight the masked man and after defeating him started the bigger challenge. The challenge to seal the Nine-tails yin chakra in to his beautiful daughter and the yang chakra into his stunning son. After bringing both them and Kushina to the grounds he set a quick seal barrier they got to work. Kushina held down the Nine-tails with the Uzumaki chakra chains and Minato began the sealing well writing the key to the twin seals on a scroll toad named Gerotora.

"Please also take this to sensei," Minato said handing him the scoll he had placed a note and 2 photos in. "He needs to give the second to my mother,"

"I will and it was an honor to serve you Minato," the toad then disappeared and they said their last words and completed the sealing. As the Nine-tails chakra entered the young children neither screamed nor cried as expected of a child not even 2 hours old. The barrier fell as soon as Kushina and Minato collapsed and Hiruzen ran to them finding Kushina gone to the next world and Minato not far behind.

"I'm sorry old man," he said with a smile "about Biwako and that you're going to have to take the hat back. Please watch after Naruto and Amaya. They are hero's and though I know the village may have trouble seeing them as such the will hold back the danger. Please make sure we are buried with the photos," then he passed as Hiruzen saw the photo of himself and Kushina around the two children.

"I promise to do everything I can Minato,"

=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

 **This is chapter 1 so tell me how you like it. This will be a Naruhina and most likely an AmayaShika because I love Shikamaru for some reason. I am sorry for the sadness but most twin stories they both survive and Naruto is basically neglected so yea. Next chapter will be up soon and after a bit gonna bounce between this one and Avian. I hope you like this and check out my other story Avian.**

 **Also reason I picked Amaya was because it means Night Rain which I think goes well with Naruto meaning Maelstrom. Review and tell me how you like it.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** *Jutsu

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura**.

 _It is not the strongest of the species that survives,_

 _nor is it the most intelligent that survives._

 _It is the one that is most adaptable_

 _to change._

 **~Charles Darwin**

=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=

 **Chapter 2: 5 Years later**

5 years had passed and much in the Konoha had changed. Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken back the title of Hokage but not before the Civilian Council had made a few changes that he could not change back. They now controlled the Ninja Academy classes and adoption system much to his dismay. Though luckily for the Uzumaki twins he had finally say so his old teammate Danzo did not get ahold of them. Sadly this meant they would never be adopted as the few that knew the truth request never made it to his desk.

Knowing this he even kept the truth from Minato's only student left, Kakashi Hatake. He was told the children had died and like many others that nightand then threw himself into is Anbu work. Hiruzen figured that knowing they survived but not being able to be the brother he wanted was worse for the young boy. One day he would let him know and even planned to have him as their Jonin sensei when they left the academy.

The children had been with him for the first 6 months then they were placed in the same orphanage as their father had been when his own mother left. One of the old wet nurses had even saw Minato in Naruto and reluctantly kept quiet about the children's heritage. The now very aged Kage visited every chance he could but the council seemed to bury him in paperwork these days and it was getting harder and harder to do and with it being their birthday and the 5th anniversary people were bound to go after them.

"Inu," said the old kage and an Anbu with a dog mask came out of the shadows.

"Yes sir," he said kneeling in front of him.

"I need you to go to Riverside Orphanage," Inu was always the one to check for him. At one time he wished for Anbu guards but the Shinobi council, namely the Hyuga and Uchiha, denied him. Inu nodded knowing that he wanted to check on Naruto and Amaya left immediately though he did know why the Hokage felt so attached to them.

=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=

Inu made it to the orphanage to see the two children. He knew what they held but he only saw hero's his sensei wished to be seen not demons. The blond boy had hair much like the fourths but two blood red bangs framed his whisker marked face and eyes that shown like the waters of the once great Whirlpool nation. His sister sat across from him was the opposite of her brother. Her hair was as read as blood except the tips and a streak at the top that was the same blond as her brothers blond. Her eyes look like a rare purple lotus, lighter by the pupil and darker at edge.

Both children wore clothes that would be considered rags but they seemed happy with each other. No other children came close to them but the played with the mud making what look like was supposed to be Hokage tower. The Anbu sat on the branch to watch the children continue to play as he knew the Hokage wouldn't mind.

"They are something huh Anbu-san," the Anbu looked down to see an older women below the tree also watching them.

"They are. Why is no other children playing with them? They are joyful children from what I see," the women looked at the Anbu with sadness in her eyes.

"The matron has forbid them from being with anyone other than each other. She tells the others they are monsters and born from a demon. As long as she does not reference the nine-tails the Thirds law cannot touch her," with a sign she looked back at the children. "I fear if I wasn't here they would not even know how to speak or read which would be a travesty. They are both extremely smart for their age," _just like their father_ she thought "I fear for them when I am gone,"

"Are you going somewhere?" asked the Anbu.

"Sadly my time in this world is short maybe if lucky a day,"

"You look health to me ma'am,"

"And for my age I am but my dreams tell me otherwise," the Anbu cocked his head slightly at her words showing his confussion. "I have always been gifted but not in the way of a ninja. My family came from a land far away and settled her when the village was only a few years old. The land we came from they called us seers and though my visions are rare they have always come to past,"

"So why do you say only a day?" though most would show fear at such a gift, if you could call it that, the Anbu had seen many people with extraordinary powers so why not one that could see the future.

"My dream has shown me dying to protect them and tonight is the night many will attack,"

"If you believe this then I can have the Hokage get Anbu protection for the Orphanage. The council would have to agree as it puts all the children at risk,"

"But the others will not be here. The matron and others take the children away on this night every year. I had them the best I can the matron has found every spot I have hidden them and sealed them this past year. After tonight the will no longer be here as I have seen," the Anbu gasped at the thought of these two dying. "They won't die Anbu-san. They find a new home where no one can find them but the stay to protect the villagers even if the villagers don't protect them. It is a happy life I have seen. They become strong ninjas even rivaling the Fourth and his wife. Maybe becoming more of a legend then the First Hokage in time. I even see you playing a part in their lives,"

"I am sure if the Hokage…," he started to say not wanting to believe he would be part of anyone's life after failing so many.

"Do not tell him what I have told you. He cares for these children but if the council knew of how much he cared and why they would be in more danger then they already are. If they are found by those who hate them at their new home they won't have a safe place left. So I beg you Anbu only tell him that the children are happy," the Anbu reluctantly agreed and before leaving he look at the children. They reminded him of his sensei and late wife but he figured it was because of the sealing took blood they came to look that way.

=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=

Night soon fell and only three souls were left in the orphanage. Naruto and Amaya enjoyed it as it was the one night a year they got to do as the wished without the matron yelling at them. Yui, the nurse that had always taken care of them, had made them each a small cake and brought each two gifts.

Both children opened the first gift to find a copy of Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi by Jiraiya of the Sannin. It was a book both children loved and Yui had read to them many times. The second gift both received a necklace. Amaya's was a red crystal in-between two red beads. Naruto's look much like the same as in the story of the Sage of the Six Paths though it only had one of the as a charm.

"This last gift is for the both of you. It is a map to a safe place that no one can find but you,"

"Really Yui-san," Naruto said excited well putting on his new charm.'

"Yes and if something happens tonight you must go there and not return. I have already packed your bags just in case,"

"Will you come with us Yui-san?" asked Amaya

"No I will not but remember you two are very special. Though this village does not see it you are destined for amazing things," soon the sound of people came to everyone's ears. Shoots of demon and kill them could be heard quite clearly. "It's time to go children. They seem to only be on the front so use the escape door in your room and head north ok,"

Both children nodded and ran to their room. There they saw two bags, one orange and the other red. Knowing whose was whose the grabbed them but before they could leave they heard a scream form Yui. They knew her fate for helping them but had to resist the urge to go to her. Instead they did as she ordered them and left through the small hatch under their bunkbed.

With bags on their backs and map in hand they ran toward the woods. They didn't look back knowing that if they did they would be seen. They didn't look up either to see a small group of Anbu sitting above the trees. These few were Inu's most trusted teammates and Inu decided to get them together even without orders but arrived in time to see the children running.

"You three control the civilians. I will follow the children," nodding at their captains orders they took off. Not wanting the children to fear him he stuck to the trees as they followed the map. It had taken them far from the main village in an area that no one had lived since the founding of the village but Inu knew this area well.

It was an area his sensei had taken him and his team to train so often they even fixed the only remain building in good condition. Though he had not come out here since well before the Nine-tails attack and was not sure it was even still standing. That's when he noticed where the children ran. To the very building that his team repaired.

It looked like a simple home in the woods. Though vines now covered the walls and the flowers Rin had planted were gone he could still see the building was sound. The nurse had been write that no one would look here since only he lived knowing its existence but he also knew they would not be able to in.

His sensei had planned for his children to spend some time here well his wife, Kushina, recover after their birth. Know the danger he had placed a blood seal on the door only allowing himself, his wife, his sensei, and his student to enter the building. He wondered now what the children were going to do.

"Ruto the door won't open," said Amaya trying to open it.

"There has got to be some way. Yui-san would not send us without it being able to open," Naruto looked at the door and soon spotted the seal on the handle. "Yui-san couldn't have done this. She didn't know seals,"

Amaya then looked at the seal. As if she was studying it she put a finger on her chin and started taping. _As if she could figure the type_ Inu thought but he was soon proven wrong.

"It's a blood seal," the child said make Inu's mouth drop.

"Blood? How does it work?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you read the fuinjutsu book with me you would know," she said crossing her arms with a small huffed before continuing, "Blood seals are used as locks and will only let few enter or open what is locked. Only those who were designed in or descended from the original can open the seal,"

"Then how do we open it?"

"With our blood silly. Why else would you call it a blood seal?" she then rummaged through her bag and found a kunai. Once more Inu thought it was still impossible but almost fell out of the tree he sat in as she wiped her bleeding finger on the seal and it opened. They went inside happy to have a home and to explore it. Inu hopped off to the only person that could give him answers, the Hokage.

=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=2=

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

 **Chapter 2. I hope you are all liking it so far. And as for Rin (as I have gotten 2 reviews dealing with that) she is still dead but I have a plan to set her death in the story as a flashback on Kakashi's part but if it doesn't work out right then I will fix chapter 1.**

 **More to come soon I hope until next time**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** *Jutsu *****Scene change - small timeskip

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

 _Life asked Death,_

 _"_ _Why do people like me but hate you?"_

 _Deaths responded_

 _"_ _Because you are a beautiful lie_

 _And I'm a painful truth."_

~Unknown

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

 **Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

Everything was running through Inu's mind a mile a minute. As Amaya had said Only those who were designed it or descended from the original can open the seal. That would have to mean either they were somehow Jiraiya's which he highly doubted or sensei's because he sure didn't have any kids. Sensei's kids was the only logical answer but he was told they died.

That meant the Third had lied to him. The children he was meant to me an older brother to had lived in an orphanage, on they were regularly called monsters. These children should have lived with him or even Jiraiya. Instead the Third had sent them to Riverside instead of with the family they should have had.

Inu landed on the roof of the tower anything but calming. Normally he would have just appeared in the office but he wanted to get his mind set so he walked down the stairs. This action had the opposite effect as by the time he reached the door his anger had grown. Without a second thought he slammed the door open making the Hokage and two of his three advisors jump.

"Good Inu," said Danzo. "Where are the children?" Inu only ignored the man keeping his eyes on the Hokage.

"You lied to me," he said. All the advisors looked at him confused.

"This is not the time for whatever this is," said Homura

"Where are the children? The need to be held accountable," said Koharu. This broke Inu's glare at the Hokage.

"Accountable for what?"

"For the death of Yui Kato and the damage to the orphanage," Inu stared in disbelief of Koharu words.

"I can assure you they are not responsible for that,"

"How so? You and your team were off duty tonight Inu," Danzo said smugly.

"Earlier in the day the Hokage ordered me to check on the children. As I did Yui-san spoke with me concerns she had. The council has refused Anbu protection every year since the Naruto and Amaya arrived since the matron takes all other children away that night,"

"Then what were you and your team there for?" Homura asked "You had no orders to be there and where are the children?"

"Naruto and Amaya are safe and still in the village and that is all that concerns you," this caused a scowl on their face "as for why we were there I was concerned. She asked me not to speak to the Hokage on a few matters unless I had to but as Danzo noted my team and I were off duty so we decided to go help if required. Though not ordered it doesn't mean we can't help,"

"Inu I order you to tell us where the children are," Danzo yelled.

"As you are not the Hokage I will not comply. They are safe where they are,"

"And what of the damage and death that occurred? Should they not be held accountable for their actions?" Koharu asked.

"They didn't do any of it," Inu said with venom in his tone. "When my team arrived the mob had already entered the building and we heard a scream. At the time of the screams end Naruto had already exited the building via a small escape hatch in the wall to their room and Amaya was half out with her brother helping her. The damage and the death are the mobs fault. Yui-san died to protect them and give them time to escape. Now I must talk with the Hokage on a matter that does not include any of you so if you would gladly get out," the Hokage nodded and the three left without another word. He even motioned for the Anbu to leave and they did without question.

"What is it I have lied about Kakashi?" the Hokage said using Inu's real name.

"Them," he said removing his mask.

"Them who," the Hokage said still trying to play dumb.

"NARUTO AND AMAYA YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED!" Kakashi yelled. This stunted the aged Hokage. How had Kakashi figured it out? Yes Naruto looked like his father but at this time it could be played off.

"How…"

"They went to a location only know to my sensei, Jiraiya, and myself. This location contained a blood seal which Amaya easily opened. So why did you lie?" he said interrupting the Third

"I couldn't risk it,"

"Risk what? Them having a family? Being safe for the mob?" Kakashi questioned. "I understand hiding their heritage from the village and council but not me. I was supposed to be a brother to them and you denied me that for the last 5 years. They should have been raised in my home not a place where they were constantly called monsters,"

"The council…"

"What wouldn't allow it? YOU ARE THE HOKAGE THEY CAN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT IT!"

"Kakashi I know you are upset but I had my reasons. You were young and had lost everything you held close in just over 2 years. You could not have handled a child let alone 2,"

"But why not tell me. If they weren't raised by me at least I could have protected them in the shadows. Isn't that why you asked me to check on them for you when you couldn't?"

"Yes and no. Maybe deep down I wanted you to figure it out," he said looking down at the papers on the desk. "Where are they?"

"Safe as I said. The location many have forgotten about and none of the civilians would go. Yui-san believed if people knew the location they would have nowhere else safe so I must keep it even from you,"

"Kakashi,.."

"No sir, if you know the location they you would have to tell the council and they would spread it to the village. Myself and Jiraiya know of this location and it will keep them safe. I can watch and help from the shadows. But I ask no demand that when the time comes I will be there sensei and when that happens I will share our connection to them,"

"You being their sensei was always the plan. And you are right but I expect to be kept in the loop about them at all times. Is that agreed?" Kakashi then nodded and was dismissed to go home.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"Wow this place is bigger than it looked," Naruto said walking into the kitchen. When you entered the cabin you walked in to the kitchen right which was nice and even had a table. To the right of the door was closet like cubby, it had a place for shoes and hooks for jackets. Behind the closet was a half bath and to the left was a living space with bookshelves everywhere full of books, much too boths enjoyment. There was a loft over the living room with 3 beds.

If you went straight with from the door it headed to a set of stairs that went down to a full basement. There was three rooms down here. The first was on the right to the stairs and looked like some kind of office. On the left was a large master bedroom with a full bathroom. The room had some awesome stuff but the last bedroom was more of a shock.

Again on the right next to a door that lead out to the back of the house was a large, though not as large as the master, bedroom. It had a connected full bath that lead into the office. This would have not been such a shock but it was the type of room, a nursery. The walls were painted two orange and two red. On the wall near the door was a raised platform with a large bed made to have the parents be able to lay with a child. Across from that was two cribs, one with orange beding and another with red. In each crib was some soft plushies, something they had never had as the matron only gave them to the other children.

Around the room was more children's toys and drawers that held baby clothes and diapers. In the center hanging of the light fixture was a tri-pronged kunai what they knew only the fourth used. Naruto walked to it as he was fascinated by the Fourth Hokage. What caught Amaya's eyes was a desk across the room with two scrolls, again one orange and one red, on it.

"Ruto there is blood seals on these," Amaya stated to her brother.

"You think they are a message form Yui?" he asked

"No, she didn't know seals but I bet we can open them,?"

"Well try the orange first," she nodded and quickly cut her finger and applied blood. She started reading to herself at first but stopped "Well?"

"It's a letter to us,"

"From who?" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"The Fourth Hokage," Naruto stopped. _The man he admired had written them a letter? But why?_ He thought. "Read it, "Amaya nodded and began to read the first letter that was bound to change their lives.

 _To my dearest Naruto and Amaya,_

 _It comes with great sorrow that I must write this as I will never be able to explain this all to you myself but I must try. Today is the day of your birth and sadly things did not go as planned. I and your mother were excited for your coming and as you can see by the cabin you surely found, and reading this in, we had planned to welcome you with all our love. If you don't already know I am your father, Minato Namikaze._

 _Now I know this may come as a shock as the Third may not have told you but it is true. Also as you surely know I died "killing" the Nine-tails but that is only a half truth. I did die, along with your mother, during the Nine-tails attack but not by killing it. You cannot truly kill a beast like that so I did the only thing I could. That was to seal it, and this is where I fear you both may hate me._

 _To seal a tailed demon as powerful as the Nine-tails you must use a human as nothing else could hold it back. I also could not seal it to any being without a unique chakra like your mothers or a newborn. So I had to split the demons chakra and seal it in you both. You both will have the unique chakra as your mothers and I could not as for another family to give up their child if I could not do the same. I am sorry what I have to do to both of you._

 _I hope to have you seen as hero's but I fear that will not be the case. Unlike the last two hosts of the beast your sealing cannot be kept secret because of the attack. People naturally fear what they don't understand and will think the beast has somehow taken human form. This is not true as both of you are human as anyone else._

 _In time I hope you both can forgive me for these actions I must take. I also hope my fears are not a reality. Your godfather should be around as I sent a picture to him along with the key to your seals but he is a spy master which is important to the village so his job is dangerous. My only student left should be acting as a big brother but as I don't know the Thirds plans I have no way to know what will happen. In anyway if they are not there they have their reasons so please forgive them._

 _I must go now as your mother wants to write a letter. At the bottom of this scroll I have three photos for you. Please keep me and you mother with you in spirt._

 _~With all my love you father_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Tears came to both the childrens eyes and more so at the photo. Two of the photos were the same. Their father holding them curled on the platform not even 10 feet from where they sat. The last photo was of all four of them, Naruto and Amaya facing up but sleeping holding each other and a parent curled on either side. Not yet wanting to contemplate the fact they had a demon in their guts the moved to the next scroll.

 _To my amazing children,_

 _I am sad to say I am not long for this world but wise to do everything to protect you. There will come a time in your life with you will feel the same if you haven't yet. I am also sorry that I had to pass my burden on to the two of you._

 _I was the second host of the Nine-tails and now I must pass what I know to you. I only ever used the chakra of the beast once but I have seen a jinchuuriki that has mastered it power and able to use it. Maybe you will be able to without being effected but if you do not have it mastered then please use it sparingly as it does damage to your own body._

 _I was brought to the village as a child due to my special Uzumaki chakra to take over for the previous container, Mito Uzumaki Senju. She gave me the most important advice I had ever had. That love was the only way to control the hate of the beast and luckily I found that in your knucklehead of a father. Now for my advice to both of you,_

 _First don't argue with your teachers and respect them. You might not agree with them but they are you teachers. Do your best at school and study hard. Get plenty of sleep at night and don't forget to take a bath at least every other night when not on missions. Eat health and don't be picky, I know ramen is tempting and if your anything like your father and I you'll love it but it is not something to have every day. Make friends is very important! But not too many a few close friends that you trust is better than many you don't. Biggest this is the three prohibitions of being a shinobi. First is money, be careful who you loan money to never borrow if you can help it. Save as much money as you can. Second is alcohol, don't drink until your 20 and never in excises as if is not good for you. Third is girls or boys, sooner or later you both will come to like someone. This is normal but don't fall for one that is to strange. Also watch out for your godfather he has fallen victim to all of the prohibitions but he is a good man under it all._

 _Now Naruto protect you sister. She is the smaller of the two of you but she will grow strong just as you will. You get to be the one who has to chase the boys that don't deserve her away. If she is anything like me she will be stubborn but its ok cause I have a feeling you will be as well._

 _Amaya you are so little and you were the one we didn't realize was there for a long time. I can already see the red hair that for a long time I was ashamed of but you don't need to be. In brace being different. As said your brother will be stubborn but its ok and what he does he does out of love so remember that._

 _Both of were the gift I thought I would never get in my life but no matter what has happened in the time between this letter and when you get it know this. You were loved and very much wanted by both of us. People may tell you different as your father says the Third my hide who you are but you are both loved._

 _~With all the love I can put in writing your mother_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

At the bottom of the letter was another seal that contained more photos. Two just like the one with their father and another one with all four of them. The children could no longer cry as their tears had long since dried so they took the photos and went to the platform. Still holding the photos the curled up next to each other and feel asleep hold each other.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

 **So chapter 3 very sad one really. Kakashi now knows but he still has to act from the shadows. They still don't know Kakashi or Jiraiya's name either so not like they can look for them either,**

 **So review and tell me how you're liking it so far. So just realized none of the boarder lines copied on to the story so I will be fixing that at some point in all my story. I cant seem to get the breaks in. if anyone knows how to fix that can you message me. Have even tried edit after the document is created and not work.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** * Jutsu

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

 _Happiness is when_

 _What you think,_

 _What you say, and_

 _What you do are in harmony_

~ Mahatma Gandhi

=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=

 **Chapter 4: New Life**

The next day the children woke up and had to think on what they would do. They now had to start from scratch and they were not quite sure how to do that plus the needed to talk about the reason they were hated.

"So the Nine-tails," Naruto said as Amaya came in with some berries she had found.

"Well at least we know why now. I mean it really does make since when you think about it. We just have to show them we aren't what they think we are," she said with a big grin which was meet with a bigger one.

"Yea, but we shouldn't tell them who we are. I might cause problems," Naruto said and Amaya nodded in agreeance. Naruto had been obsessed with the Fourth Hokage and knew of his enemies. If the both knew if they found out about them then they would have large targets on them. Plus if the villagers found out then they would likely try to get at them.

"Should we try and find dads student and godfather?"

"Maybe names but don't approach them. We don't know the reason they weren't here so it could cause trouble," once again Amaya nodded.

"Then we find information on them plus mom and dad,"

"Yea we know moms name but not much else the library files should help if they aren't tampered with. Should we ask the Hokage? The old man did always liked to visit us,"

"Not that we know any of this. He has tried, and failed, to protect us and I trust him but if we know the truth he might have to tell people and that blows the plan of few people knowing. He could be the reason dad's student and our godfather aren't here," Naruto nodded to accept this. After eating they went to explore the house more.

First was the walls of books in the living room. There was everything from normal reading to history and math. Some of the history books seemed old and slightly damaged. Almost all the damaged books had swirling patterns on the covers or spins. Naruto found clan and village law books and most interesting a whole three shelves of book on a Nation called Whirlpool and to their surprise their clan.

"So we have a clan," He said.

"Maybe not. All the books that reference the Whirlpool or have the swirl symbol are damaged. Something must have happened where every these books were before,"

"Still a chance so we can hope we have more family somewhere," she nodded in agreeance. After putting the books away they went to what would have been their parents' bedroom. They sat on the bed and went looking in the side tables.

Amaya, on her mother's side, found a sword leaned up against the table. The sheath was black with red swirls making a marbling affect and the hilt was also black with red ribbon wrapped around it creating a tail on the end. She unsheathed it to find even the blade was black but when tilted it had a slight red shine. Next she saw a picture of her mother and father with her father down holding her very pregnant stomach.

She then opened the top draw to find a book on kenjutsu and one of fuinjutsu, both had the same swirl as the books in the living room so she assumed they were clan books. In the second draw there was a small box full of jewelry and a photo album.

"Naruto look at this," she said showing him the album. The pictures where of their mother but of when she was young and many before she came to the leaf.

"This must be Whirlpool," he said then went to their father's side. On the stand was two team photos. One with a tall white haired man and three boys, the front being their father as a boy. The second one their father was older and three children stood in front of him, two boys and a girl. So it had to be either the boy with silver hair or the one with goggles but without a name it was hard to know.

He then opened the top draw to find four of their father's special kunai. They did not have the seal on them like the one in the nursery so he figured they were either not finished or just for protection. In the second was an extremely worn copy of The Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi by Jiraiya. This copy was even signed and in the back had a picture of the man. Naruto looked at the photo on the top and then back at the one in the book. After it a few minutes he knew it was the same man. He was a little younger in the book but no doubt since the mole was in the same place.

"Amaya," he said still looking at the photo.

"What?"

"I figured out our godfather," he said pointing at the picture in the book.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin? That can't be right," she said.

"My name is the same as the book and it looks as if he was dad's sensei,"

"Wow so we have a legendary godfather along with parents. We really would be in danger with these connections," Naruto nodded and after putting things back they just laid back and talked about their plans.

=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=

 _The shadows, which is what I agreed to but how to do it?_ Kakashi thought looking at the empty basket on his table. _I want to be close to the kids but if the Hokage finds out I am then he might just take that away from me. I have lost everything and I can't lose them._

Kakashi went to his bookshelf and looked to see what he had. He knew his sensei had brought many book to the home but mostly the Uzumaki clan collection. He wanted them to have something to teach them survival since it was bound that the market wouldn't want them buying food and such but he had nothing.

Know this and the fact they probably didn't have any clothes he decided to go to the market himself. His first spot was the book store he frequented for the Icha Icha book he read. The owner was shocked when he didn't walk to his favored section. Kakashi though was on a mission and even the tempting new Icha Icha was not breaking him of it. He soon found a books on hunting and fishing, traps, stealth, unlocking ones chakra, and growing one's own food.

"Odd choices for seasoned shinobi," the man said.

"They are for a friend of mines son. He loves reading so I thought I would help him out," Kakashi said taking the bag of books and walking out. Next was the gardening store owned by the Yamanaka clan. He walked in to see a little blonde girl, about 5, watering plants.

"Hi mister ninja, daddy's in the back I'll run and get him," said the girl before he could say it wasn't ninja business. Though this gave him some time to look around and see that they mostly had flowers out and nothing really food wise.

"I told you Ibiki to…," The man then looked up and was shocked to see Kakashi. "Well didn't expect to see you Kakashi. When Ino told me a ninja was her I assumed it was Ibiki asking me to come in. So what do I owe the pleasure Kakashi?"

"Well I am looking to grow a garden Inoichi and was hoping you guys had seeds."

"We do but don't you live in an apartment?"

"Right now yes but I have my old home to garden at. I thought it would be relaxing on my days off," Inoichi knew what home he talked of and was surprised Kakashi would even bring it up. Since his father's suicide he never talked about the home or his father much.

"Well I got seeds in the back and if you want I can order a small greenhouse that way they will be protected well you are not home. It will take a few weeks to come in but once you tell me the size it can be done," Kakashi nodded and followed him in the back.

Once he was don't there he headed to the clothes shop. He grabbed anything orange and red that would fit the along with shinobi shorts. Knowing this is when grown spurts started he even got some this that were larger. After getting strange looks for a civilan on why he was buying children's clothes he headed to his last spot, the open grocer market.

Knowing any food left in that house would be bad he picked up whatever he could. Not knowing what they liked or could make was the hard part. At 5 he lived on his own but soon had a teacher to show him how to cook. These guys did not so for now it was simple meals until he was sure they could make something bigger.

After spending the whole day in the markets he went home and sealed everything so that it would all fit. Each scroll was labeled with what it was and the clothes serrated for each child. He even wrote a short note to place in it so they wouldn't fear it. He then grabbed his mask, so if the saw him, and went out with the supplies.

By the time he arrived at the cabin it was dark so he set the basket at the door and knocked loudly before darting into the cover of the trees. He watched to see Naruto walk out and looked at the basket. After a minute or two checking it out he picked it up.

"Amaya someone left us something," Naruto yelled into the house. Before leaving Kakashi had the biggest smile on his face.

=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=

6 months had passed since they arrived at the house and they had made great progress. Naruto had taken the nursery as his room well Amaya took their parents. The down stairs study was left alone as it had many things they just weren't ready to try. The loft was turned into a study and where they kept the photos their parents had left in and on the side tables.

The garden had survived the winter due to the greenhouse that seemed to magically show up just before frost came in. It was easy to garden year round in Fire country but early morning frost still came in the winter along with rare snow so it was a great thing to have. As for who brought this stuff they assumed it was their fathers student trying to make up the time he lost as they found out the fate of Yui when they went into the village the first time after that night.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

It had been a week since they left the orphanage so they thought it was time that they could go into the village. Yui had given them some money to help them start new and Amaya wanted to get some more gardening supplies. When almost to the shop they had been stopped by two Anbu, one a cat mask and the other a bird.

"The Hokage would like to see you both," the cat said in a stern male voice. The bird then crouched to their level.

"You're not in trouble," said a soft female voice. "They Hokage has been worried about you both and had had us look for you all week. If you want you can ride on our backs," a smile came to both their faces as they were not use to contact with anyone but Yui but either way less walking.

They jumped on their backs as then ran to the Hokage tower. Though they had seen they tower in pictures they had never gone to it. The matron never allowed them to leave the grounds except the rare time when the Hokage came to visit them.

They walked the halls and when the first entered the office it was empty so they looked at the paintings. They were in awe of them all but tried not to react to much to the one of their father. Soon the Hokage walked in.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are both alright after last week," he said.

"OLD MAN!" they yelled in unison and ran to him. The aged Hokage chuckled at their reaction.

"Now now calm down. This meeting is sadly formal," he said pointing to the three people behind him. They children back off as they came into view. Two looked normal but one was bandaged and made both children feel as if he could not be trusted. "Now I have been trying to find you but you seem to have hidden yourself very well,"

"Yui-san always says we are good at that," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. There was a slight flinch from the Hokage at Yui's name.

"Whats wrong?" asked Amaya

"I am sorry to have tell you this but Yui-san was hurt very badly when the people broke in to the Orphanage," he said with a sad look.

"Is she in the hospital?"

"Sadly she didn't make it," as this point the kids just sat down. Yui had been everything to them. She was the only one that cared about them for the longest time and they did not know how to process the loss. Amaya stared to tear up and at the point Naruto held her as she cried. It did not take long for one of the people to speak up.

"Now tell us what happened," said the man in bandages demanded. Naruto glared at the man but then started to tell him. After all was said, expect where they were now living, they were told they could leave. Though the original trip was for supplies they were able to get flowers to place on the grave on Yui.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

The baskets had kept coming every other week or so. Sometimes they would have books and others food. Occasionally things like the greenhouse would appear and other times it was a simply as a plushie. The first note was the only one to really tell them anything but all it said was that there father would want them happy and that for now our brother had to work from the shadows.

We had still made no progress with any of our research as the library refused to let us in. With that holding back their research they decided to wait until the academy started in a few years to get to hard research done. Until then they had to survive and learn to avoid the some of the common places in the village. Another was to get back before dark as they had learned the hard way but that day did have an unexpected result.

 ***Flashback no Justu***

It was now December and for once there was a rare coating of snow on the ground. So they decided that it would be fun to go to the park and meet others. After grabbing the coats their shadow brother had given them last week they ran to a park they had gone past many time.

Nothing was wrong most of the day and some of the children even played with them until called by their parents. By the end only three children were left to play with, one of which they had met at the garden shop.

"So you guys are clan kids?" Naruto asked the large boy well rolling a ball to make a snowman.

"Yea our dads were all on the same team also," said Choji as he munched on some hot nuts he had brought. Choji was an Akimichi so to learn his family jutsu's he had to eat a lot.

"That's cool, you hear that Amaya?" Naruto asked.

"Yea Ino told me months ago Ruto," she said with a laugh. _Though we are both smart he can be very forgetful._

"Troublesome but I forgot to ask how do you guys know each other?" said the boy laying on the table. His name was Shikamaru Nara, and though the Nara's are super smart the men were known for being super lazy as well.

"They come to the shop a lot Shika. Amaya like to garden in her spare time," Ino said.

"Well really it's for the food though I do enjoy it," this stopped the other three in their tracks.

"What do you mean for food? Don't your parents go to the store," Choji said.

"Our parents died the night we were born," Naruto said continuing to roll the snow as if the three kids weren't in shock.

"Then who cares for you?" Ino asked

"We care for each other," Amaya replied. "We did live in an orphanage but there was some issues so we live by ourselves now. Its fine we found a nice place that we stay and get checked on every so often," before anyone could say anything else three adults came up only one that they knew has Ino's dad.

"Time to go home kids," said the one with scars on his face said. _Has to be Shika's father_ both thought.

"Yes your mothers have dinner ready," said the large man with purple line on his face. _Defiantly Choji's_ Naruto thought. All three kids then looked to their friends.

"We will be fine," Naruto reassured them.

"Yea the soup we started this morning should be done," Amaya said. Though the three kids now worried there was nothing they could do so they left with their fathers well Naruto and Amaya headed the other way. Things were going great until they hit close to a bar.

One of the patrons had come out just as they were passing. Though they didn't hear what he yelled into the bar they knew it couldn't be good as more men came out so they started running. Sadly they didn't know the area well enough so they ended up trapped in an ally.

"Well well look what we got her boys," one man said staggering.

"A late Christmas present," a second said pulling out a kunai. The man threw it and managed the have is fly past slashing Naruto's side. Naruto, bleeding pretty badly, moved in front of Amaya.

"We are just going home please leave us alone," he yelled to the growing group of men.

"You don't have a home demons. YOU BELONG IN HELL!" another yelled. At this point kunai were flying everywhere and Naruto crouched over his sister to take most of the damage coming at them. Many of them missed due to either untrained or just being drunk. Some did manage to hit the two but the barrage of kunai stopped and the looked up to see a man with a sword coming to them.

"This is for my wife!" the man help. Naruto covered Amaya the best he could waiting for the blow but it never came. The looked up to see Shikamaru's father holding back the sword with a kunai.

"Shikaku," the man said in surprise. He then backed off and began to run but Shikaku used his shadow possession to stop all the men.

"The Hokage will wish to speak with you," said Shikaku as Anbu appeared out of nowhere. During this Naruto fell on to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Amaya yelled causing Shikaku to turn and come over but he didn't dare get to close. Surrounding Amaya was a gray cloud like chakra as she cried over her unconscious brother. Sometimes this chakra would spark almost as if it was a thunder cloud.

 _A bloodline._ Shikaku thought as he got closer. Finally working the nerve up to get close. Naruto was breathing and his wounds were healing but the pool of blood around showed that he had lost a lot of blood before the Nine-tails started healing him.

"Amaya," the girl turned her head to Shikaku who could still see the tears running down her face. "Naruto needs to get the hospital but he will be ok?"

Amaya sniffed and then nodded as the chakra began to fade from around her allowing Shikaku grab both of the small children. As he did Amaya passed out as whatever energy left her. Then with a nodded to the Anbu he was off.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

The unexpected result was a bloodline simply called Hurricane release. It didn't require hand signs or gathering of chakra like the storm release but rather just thoughts. It also required wind chakra along with lightning and water.

Naruto was said when he was tested for the bloodline and it was negative. He had three natural natures but on two that he needed for Hurricane release. Only time would tell if he would even get a bloodline but held hope that he would.

=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=4=

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **So chapter four done woot. I know these first chapters are a lot of back story but the good stuff is coming but as this doesn't follow cannon almost at all then I find it is needed a bit. See you next time and keep reviewing.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5: Year One

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** * Jutsu

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

 _You're off to great places!_

 _Today is your day!_

 _Your mountain is waiting._

 _So get on your way!_

~Dr. Seuss, Oh the Places You'll Go!

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

Chapter 5: Year One

The first day of school was always scary for children but even more so for our two hero's. They didn't get much sleep due to nerves and worried what parents would say to their children. So they decided to dress their best.

Naruto had a nice white button up shirt over a black T-shirt with a dark orange Uzumaki swirl. He even took out his best pants that he saved to get along with brand new shoes. He placed his necklace on and fixed his unruly spikes to look more like his father, though his hair need to grow a bit to be just right.

Amaya had a dark blue button up over a dark red tank top. She had the same pant and shoes as Naruto. None of her clothes had the Uzumaki swirl but a black leather bracelet she had received form the shadow brother on their last birthday. Naruto had also received one but did want to wear it today were Amaya rarely took it off.

They began their walk to the Academy with glares. They received glares every as they did every time they went in to the village. Whispers followed but they had learned to ignore them. They were just were glad they may finally learn who their shadow brother was. In the almost three years since that night they had made no progress since figuring in which of the boys in the photo it was. They didn't even know any of their names.

"So you know the plan right?" Amaya asked Naruto.

"Yea yea I get to play dope, skip class, and pull pranks," saying the last part with an evil grin. They wanted to make sure they would be on the same class when they graduated but neither planned on showing their full range of abilities including bloodlines which Naruto had unlocked one of his very own.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

It had been a year and half since Amaya had unlocked her Hurricane bloodline and she found it useful for many things other than just battling. After training her individual chakra natures it became easier to control and not every time would turn in to the Hurricane like force.

Naruto also practice his natures but was having a harder time. It wasn't that he couldn't its just he didn't have much patience. He was more the learn by doing and being slow on anything he didn't like.

"Naruto why don't you practice meditation. Maybe being calm with help you," Amaya said to her brother will planting some lilies in her new flower garden.

"But that's boring," he said stomped his foot. Sadly where it landed was on a beautiful and still sapling sakura tree that Amaya was planning on putting next to a pond that she planned to put in.

"RUTO!" Amaya yelled. Naruto looking down saw was he did instantly grabbed the small tree. "That was the only one the Yamanaka shop had,"

"I will fix it," he said. As if those were magic words his hand glowed with chakra that went in to the small sapling. Amaya wasn't sure what he was doing as chakra couldn't repair something like this but he was stunned to see the little tree perk up and start growing even. After a minute or two Naruto set the plant down with a smile. "See its even bigger now,"

"Naruto what did you do?" she asked picking up the tree and looking to see the damage was no longer there.

"Fixed it like I said I would," he said scratching the back of his head.

"But how? This tree should be done for now it had a grow spurt. You can't do that with normal chakra,"

"But I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember. I can even make things from wood and help flowers. Remember the birthday that I gave you that wooden dog and flowers, I made the dog and some older kids smashed the flowers so I fixed them,"

"You may be smart some times Ruto but this is a bloodline,"

"Really?"

"Yea and one that hasn't been seen since the first Hokage. More important how could you not tell me this?" she said crossing her arms.

"I thought everyone with chakra could do it," after that came a whole new level of explaining.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

After that day they decided to keep bloodlines even more secret. The Mokuton or wood style was the bloodline of the first Hokage and add to the dangers of their heritage. This added a new mystery to who they really were.

With the books of Uzu at their home had told them much about their mother's side. In one of the books was a whole family tree which showed them that their mother was the eldest child of the Uzukage making her and in turn them royalty. Just another added thing if the council found out would make things complicated. Their father's side was a mystery in its own.

Their father was left at the same orphanage they were left at. Like a classic story he was left in a basket with a note saying his name. The note, which they found in a draw in the office, stated only a few thing and they were very general about it:

 _His name is Minato Namikaze. His father is dead and I can not_

 _bare to look upon him as I see my love. Please take care_

 _of him and tell him I love him but this is what is best but I am not fit_

 _to be this wonderful little boy's mother._

No name was left and there was nothing that we found indicated that he ever found her. The Namikaze family was once a large family but the Second Shinobi war had taken all and they weren't entirely sure if he was a Namikaze. His mother could have chosen the name knowing that Namikaze family was and no family was left to claim the child if she had made that known. But this wasn't the time as today was the first day of their life.

They both walked into the academy grounds with large grins on their faces. The parents glared at them as they entered. Many pulled their children closer and they whispered to them. Even the parents started whispering between each other. The only kids that came up to them was Choji and Shikamaru along with their moms.

"Hi guys," Naruto said waving excitingly drawing more attention to us.

"Troublesome, you need to calm down Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"But why it's the first day aren't you excited?"

"I don't think Shikamaru could show excitement if he wanted to," Choji said.

"Ture it probably to troublesome," Amaya said even causing their moms to laugh. They thought themselves luck that their moms had been so nice though it was mostly Shikaku's convinceing after the incedent.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

Shikaku looked upon the two sleeping children, one from blood loss and the other from an awakening of a bloodline. Unlike many of the other people in the village he knew who these children were. He tried to adopt them but was quickly denied by the council and though his teammates didn't know who they were they supported Shikaku's choice even though he did not tell his wife.

 _These children deserve better._ He thought thinking back to when the others were surprised they lived alone. Shikaku had dropped Shikamaru off at home then went to find the children without even saying a word to his wife. He went back to the park and rushed to find them just to make sure they got home alright. Of course that went south as soon as he found them but then a thought came to his mind. _I didn't tell Yoshino, I'm so going to hear it._

Then as if she knew he was thinking of her she barged into the room. She looked puzzled to why Shikaku was in a chair between two children. When her husband and son arrived home he took off without a word. Shikamaru didn't say much about the park so she assumed something had happened that he need to take care of. After sitting down to dinner a little annoyed with her husband but when the knock came to at the door and she saw Anbu annoyance turned to fear.

She didn't hear much of what the man had said after hospital because she darted off to the hospital. She had expected to see her husband in a bed not in a room with kids. Then she saw which children they were, the demon containers.

"You didn't need to come down here Yoshino," Shikaku said still looking at the children.

"Well I thought something had happened Shikaku. First you leave without a word and next an Anbu comes to tell me you won't be home and that you're here. I feared the worst you lazy ass," she yelled at him.

"Quiet down Yoshino," he said uncharacteristically. "This is a hospital and as you can see these two need the rest. Your yelling will not help them,"

"It does not matter about them right now!" she yelled "You…"

"It does Yoshino!" he yelled back. She was in complete shock. In the years they had known each he had never raised his voice, not even to complain about the council. "They were almost killed tonight all over something they cannot control and you are acting in much the same way as damn people that tried to do that,"

"Well they.."

"Don't even continue that," he said cutting her off. "You are smart Yoshino should know that they are not what they hold. They protect us and you should know it very well could have been Shikamaru that held the beast. He was still young enough for it to work. Would you be saying this if it was him?"

"The marks and the hair…."

"All something that can be explained with genetics not a demon. Now please leave Yoshino. I will be home a soon as I can," he said calmly and she left.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

"Hopefully maybe you two can get him to stop being so lazy," Yoshino said "Now let's get inside the opening instruction is going to start soon," all the children had nodded and followed them in to the room where the instructors were waiting.

Both men looked about the same age. The first had dark brown hair tied up into a pony tail. He also had a large scar running across his nose. His expression was kind and warm. The other man wore a bandana with his plate on it over shoulder length blueish hair. Both wore the standard Chunin uniform.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha Ninja Academy," said the brown haired man "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your primary sensei,"

"My name is Mizuki and I am your teaching assistant," said the second man.

"Now this is your first year to study what you have all chosen to be your life's work," said Iruka. "This year will be very basics of this along with a focus on the history of our villages and relations with others. Any questions yet?"

"When do we get to fight?" asked a boy with red marks on his face.

"Not for some time," with that you heard an aww from a few kids. "We have to teach stance first before we get to practice as not all of you come from shinobi families. Now as you get farther along in years Nin, Tai, and Genjustu will take focus in the curriculum but before that we have much to work on," the sensei droned on for some time until he told everyone to say good bye to their parent and then it was time for introductions.

They went down the list by calling the kids with no family name first then to those who did. The two children soon realized they had a class full of clan children and all but two were primary heirs to the clan.

Shino Aburame who mostly said stuff about bugs. Choji was next and like any Akimichi talked about food. Hinata Hyuga was very quiet but managed to say something about liking flowers which drew Amaya's attention to a possible friend. Next was the boy with the red marks, Kiba Inuzuka. He was extremely loud and talked about dog. Shikamaru was next but said it was to troublesome and went to sleep, which summed him up well. Then came Sasuke Uchiha who seemed happy but somehow at the same time like he was better. Ino was next and she mostly said stuff about flowers and her pink haired friend Sakura, who was also in the class but was a civilian. Mizuki was about to dismiss everyone when Shikamaru spoke up.

"What about Amaya and Naruto? You skipped them," he said. Mizuki was about to reply but Iruka spoke up.

"I am sorry guys, why don't you do yours together then when they are done you can all go out to lunch," the twins nodded and started.

"I'm Amaya Uzumaki and this is my twin brother Naruto," she said.

"We like ramen, gardening, and pranks," Naruto said.

"I also like reading," Amaya said "We dislike those who judge people,"

"And those who think they are better than us just because we are orphans,"

"Our dream is to find out more about our family,"

"And to protect the village no matter what!" Naruto yelled. Both children finished with big smiles on their faces. Even Iruka had a smile. With their turn over it was time for lunch.

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

The first week had been the happiest they had ever had. As planed Naruto goofed off a bit to start his dope persona. Hinata started hanging out with them but told them that her father wouldn't approve. They understood and they knew they couldn't hang out much outside of class but it gave Amaya someone to talk to about flowers as Ino didn't want to talk anymore.

Every day at lunch Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Amaya, and Hinata would eat under the same tree. Choji was always willing to trade food which was awesome because he always had some sweets. Everything was great until the newly forming Uchiha fan club came over following their prescious Sasuke.

"You three really shouldn't be with them," he said gesturing to Amaya and Naruto.

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked before eating a rice ball.

"Well according to the other orphans they were kicked out of the orphanage because they killed someone," Sasuke said. "My father also says they are monsters and have killed lots of people. As clan heirs you shouldn't be around that,"

"We haven't hurt anyone let alone killed anyone," Naruto replied.

"Yui-san protected us and the villagers killed her," Amaya yelled. At this all the girls gasped until the pink haired Sakura Haruno spoke.

"Liar,"

"What did you call my sister?" Naruto asked angerly. Amaya then grabbed his arm to calm him down.

"I called her a lair you baka. My mother is the head of the civilian council and she told me to stay away from both of you. If the head of the civilian council and the head of the great Uchiha clan said it is then it's true. You guys are killers," she screeched. Naruto was ready to throw a punch but luckily Shikamaru stepped in.

"Well believe what you want but about their past but I don't believe these guys have killed anyone. Also we will all be killers one day," he said.

"No we won't," screamed another girl.

"We are training to be ninja, our future jobs will be to steal, lie, cheat, and kill for our village. If you can't handle that you will fall out quickly," Shikamaru said "Now we would like to finish our lunch in peace so please leave us,"

"Well don't come crying when they kill someone close to you," Sakura said. The group then left but Ino looked torn. She had known Amaya and Naruto since they were five. She knew they wouldn't hurt anyone but she really liked Sasuke and if she went against him he wouldn't like her.

"Thank you Shika," Amaya said but he just nodded and laid down looking at the clouds.

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

It was now middle of the middle of the school year. Naruto had gotten into the habit of skipping class. Amaya had set herself safely in the 6th seat in rank of the class for now, she didn't want to show everything she knew. Today was a day that Naruto didn't want to miss as today was the day they would learn about the Hokages.

"Alright class," said Iruka "Today we will talk about the Hokage. Now can anyone name all the Hokages?" Naruto's had shot up first and Iruka, thinking he was gonna make a joke, reluctantly picked him.

"The Shodai Hokage was Hashirama Senju. He was known for his bloodline that let him use wood style jutsu and was one of the prime founders of the village. His younger brother was Tobirama Senju became the Nidaime. He was known for his use of water jutsu," Naruto said confidently "Tobirama's student Hiruzen Sarutobi became the Sandaime when Tobirama died in battle during the First Shinobi War. Hiruzen is known as the God of Shinobi and the Professor and is known as the sensei to the Sannin. The Yondaime was Minato Namikaze who was a student of Jiraiya of the Sannin. He is known as the Yellow Flash for his use and perfection of the Flying Thunder God jutsu created by the Nidaime. All except the Sandaime has died in battle, with the Sandamie retaking the hat after the death of the Yondaime,"

The class was shocked. Naruto the dope of the class had known something. Shikamaru and Amaya couldn't help but chuckle at everyone's faces.

"That's correct Naruto and more then I asked for," Iruka said with a smile. Sakura then raised her hand and was called on.

"So the Hokage's all had some connection, either family or student right?"

"In our villages yes all the Kages have been from the same line of teaching as some would say. Other are not like that, many are just whomever is the strongest of the village ours just happens to be that way,"

"Does that mean that one of the Yondaime's students will take the hat?" Amaya asked. Naruto gave a look knowing what she was up to.

"Sadly the Yondaime only has one student left but he is quite strong and maybe one day he will be Hokage and continue the tradition or maybe he will teach the next as Jiraiya taught the Yondaime. Now who knows who founded the village?"

"The Uchiha and Senju," Sasuke said. Iruka's questions went on but Naruto and Amaya didn't listen. They were once again left without any answer to who their shadow brother was. In 3 years they still only knew he was one of the boys but didn't know which and they wanted to know. Once they did then maybe he could stop being a shadow.

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

Last week of the first year of the Academy had now begun. Naruto missed at least 2 full days a week but Amaya always filled him in. Amaya had now put herself firmly in third for the year right behind Sakura, who she would not let her get Kunoichi of the Year when they did graduate. Ino started to talk to them again but only if they couldn't be seen by any of the Sasuke fan club. Hinata on the other had started hang out a little bit after classes and even started developing a crush on Naruto.

Saskue and his group had been relentlessly going after Naruto and Amaya all year. Mizuki-sensei was no help either. Mizuki was always outside when it came to lunch, which is when most of the events occurred. Today was no different, as normal the group of friends (except Choji as he was absent) went to the same tree to eat. Sasuke and his group came right over and this time he even toon Amaya's lunch before she even opened her box.

"Nice bento box what your mommy make it, oh wait you don't have one?" he said opening the box. Inside was lots of fruit, rice and fish. "Wow all this good food for an orphan huh. You must have stolen it,"

"I did not!"

"Oh yea then how could someone like you afford it. Fish and fruit like this is pricey this time of year and the box is pricey as well cause it keeps you food cool," Sakura said point out the box was a specialized one so the fish wouldn't go bad on a hot day.

"The box was a gift!" Naruto yelled back.

"Who would want to give monsters like you a gift?" Naruto and Amaya were quite as they didn't truly know who was giving them their gifts.

"It's true and I grew the fruit myself and Naruto caught the fish!"

"You can't grow these fruit this time of year baka," Amaya was about to yell back but Sasuke then spoke up.

"Since you are clearly a thief I will take this and give it to someone more deserving," he and group then started to walk away but he then suddenly fell on to the food. Those around couldn't help laughing, except is fan club. All the laughing caught Mizuki's attention.

"What is going on over here?" he questioned.

"Well we noticed Amaya had a lunch that was obviously not hers so Sasuke wanted to give it to someone who deserved it. Then she tripped him," Sakura said.

"That is not true. That is my lunch and he took it. I didn't trip him, I haven't even moved," Amaya said.

"Your record doesn't speak for you on this," He said. _Really I'm third in class and he says my record doesn't speak well,_ she thought.

"As we tell you every time they started it and we didn't even fight them" Naruto said. They had learned not to get angry over time. Every time they did they were punished.

"Then how did Sasuke fall then?" Amaya was about to speak but Shikamaru spoke up.

"Troublesome but I tripped him," he said turning to Mizuki.

"Shikamaru when I came over you were sitting at the tree well your **_friends_** were standing. How would you have tripped them?"

"My friends were also by the tree so how would they but as for me just like this," he then made a hand sign extending the shadow of the tree which then grabbed Mizuki's leg and made him fall. Once again the group laughed but Mizuki was mad.

"Detention tonight Nara. I will be speaking to your father about who you associate with,"

"Yea whatever and he knows I hang with them and for some time," everyone walked way and the group sat in relative peace but Amaya was still upset. Her bento box was now broken and lunch ruined. She would get some food from Choji but he was absent but then she turned to see Shikamaru offering his food. "Here have some,"

"But.,"

"No buts I normally don't finish anyway and they ruined yours. I don't mind sharing with you," Amaya then smiled and sat eating with Shikamaru.

"We will get them back tonight. A big prank starting with Sasuke, I've been planning one anyway but it requires getting into the compound," Naruto said. He knew the danger as the Uchiha ran the police force but didn't care. Sasuke had messed with them to many times and it was time for his karma to bite him.

"I'm in after detention if I don't go mom will kill me even if the detention is uncalled for, troublesome," with that we all laughed and starting plotting.

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

That night under the cover of darkness Amaya and Naruto ran through the town. It wasn't as hard as it sounded as the both excelled in stealth. The only person to see them was Shikaku who like all Nara's were too lazy to care what they had planned. All he did was chuckle and point out back where he was waiting.

"Did you tell your dad?" Amaya asked as the left the Nara home headed toward the Uchiha's.

"No just told him what Sasuke did today so he probably figures," there was a small laugh as they made their way to the Uchiha compound. When they arrived they noticed that the compound was completely dark. It was late but one would assume that there would be some lights one. _Something is not right_ they all thought.

They continued but with more carefully then they had originally planned. If the shear quietness and darkness wasn't bad enough there was a smell heavy in the air. At first they couldn't tell what it was. It smelled like iron but what would cause that to be so heavy. When they turned the corner they discovered what had caused the smell.

All around them was the dead. Some you could tell had fought back as you could see their weapons drawn and others were defenseless and were struck in the back. Some were old and some were young though still older then themselves. It seemed has if the whole clan was here.

"Shika I think you should go get your dad," Naruto said grabbing a tanto after checking for a pulse of its former owner.

"What about you guys?"

"We will look for any survivors. Just hurry whoever did this could still be here," Amaya replied closing the eyes of the dead. Shikamaru nodded then ran as fast as he possibly could. Amaya and Naruto checked everyone they came to but they had yet to find a pulse on a single person. Then they heard something, someone was running which meant someone made it.

They rushed to the sound, Amaya picking up a tanto on the way. They stopped just short to see Sasuke collapse and a taller man dressed in Anbu gear. The man turned his head revealing red eyes that turned back to black. The man slowly walked to them and out of instinct they raised the tantos in front of themselves, even known they stood no chance with them alone.

"Seems I have been discovered," the man said.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked.

"For reasons that I cannot tell you young jinchuurikis," this caused them both to flinch. They knew of the Nine-tails but never had someone out right called them one. "So you do know of what you hold. So let me warn you,"

"Why would we take a warning from one that just killed a clan of Konoha?" Amaya asked well slowly gathering chakra.

"Because what I did was for the good of Konoha. This warning may save your lives so listen. There is a group that I am to join that wants to hunt the jinchuuriki's and take the beast for themselves,"

"And why tell us if you're going to help them,"

"I tell you because I don't know why they want them at this time but if they want all of the beasts it cannot be for anything good," before he could continue Amaya was able to get her jutsu ready.

"HURRICANE STYLE: K1 GALE FORCE WAVE!" she yelled slapping her palms together then turning them out. A wave of wind and water hit its target with the force of a category 1 hurricane. The man a far wall so the ran to Sasuke. Amaya checked his pulse and found one. She nodded to Naruto who continued to guard as the man got up and started coming toward them.

"Couldn't have done that a little harder," Naruto said.

"You try gathering chakra without alerting a trained ninja. Plus that was the first time I made it to a K1 so be glad I got to that," Amaya said some tiredness in her voice. Just as she did a group of 5 men jumped down. One was Shikaku but the others were all Anbu.

"Are you alright?" asked the silver haired Anbu in the Inu mask.

"We aren't physically injured but Sasuke is out but alive," Amaya said looking at the silver haired man as if she found something familiar about him.

"Inu take the kids and leave," Shikaku ordered. Inu grabbed Sasuke and motioned for the other two to follow.

They arrived at the hospital where they were checked over and Shikamaru was waiting. They weren't allowed to leave and were placed in a room where they were all guarded by Inu. Naruto and Amaya were left to wonder if what the man, now they knew as Itachi Uchiha, was true.

=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=5=

 **READ, REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW**

 **So that turned into a really long chapter. I even did quite a few skips but yea. Naruto has his bloodline now but other than Amaya no one knows his and very few know hers. I am having trouble with the teams at the moment so I want to get everyone's thoughts. The team will have four Genin on the team cause of the one man off thing. I wont break up Amaya and Naruto and Kakashi will be their sensei as he demanded when he found out. They thoughts are:**

 **Naruto, Amaya, Sasuke, and Sakura -This would leave all other teams the same. The team would be off balance grade wise since it would have the technically dead last, the kunoichi of the year, rookie, and second place kunoichi. But the council could see Amaya's and Sakura's (only cause she placed 2** **nd** **) strength and try to put them with Sasuke to restore clan.**

 **Naruto, Amaya, Sasuke, and Shikamaru- Sakura would then be placed on team 8 or 10. This seems more balanced graded wise because you have 2 bottom students and the 2 top students. This gives Shikamaru and Amaya's relationship room to bloom and Sasuke (cause he sees she is strong) room to try and get her.**

 **So tell me what you think as I think the next chapter will go to year four with flashbacks to important things. So until next time**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6: Team 7 Begins

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** * Jutsu

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

 _Alone we can do so little;_

 _Together we can do so much_

 _~Helen Keller_

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

 **Chapter 6: Team 7 Begins**

Time passed since the night that would become known as the Uchiha Massacre and the village moved on. Sasuke was now called the last Uchiha and was worshiped as a prince. He had also stopped talking to just about anyone which also meant he stopped harassing Amaya and Naruto. To them it was nice only have to deal with the fan club that had only grew since the event. Sadly this did not increase friends for the two and even lowered it by one. Amaya and Ino had a falling out just after school had started the second year.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

School had just started a few days before but for Amaya and Ino it was like old times. Most of the summer they had spent in her family greenhouses. Neither had wished to talk about the almost cult like following he was bound to get. That was until Ino decided to bring up the decree that has just been passed about his nearly dead clan.

"So you hear that Sasuke is eligible for the CRA?" she said well potting a lily.

"Wants the CRA?" Amaya asked not that she really cared when it came to Sasuke.

"Clan Restoration Act since he is the only male clan member and bloodline holder loyal to the village he can take more than one wife. He of course there is no word if he will but even if he gets married then there is still hope," she said excitingly. _So that is what they would do to Naruto if they found out_ Amaya thought and shivered at the thought.

"But why there is no proof he will have the bloodline to pass on so what's the point of that. Only about half of full blood Uchiha ever got the bloodline and his mother wasn't full so he might not even have it and might not be able to pass it on," she said not eve realizing how angry Ino was getting "He is not a guy I would ever want to be with even if it was marry him or die I would die. I mean they are already labeling him as a prodigy but he is nowhere near the level of those who graduate in a year. I even heard him calling himself elite just because his name the other day," she then turned her head as she heard a crack. Ino had shattered the pot she was holding in her hands.

"HE IS A GENUIS AND ELITE!" she yelled.

"Ino your bleeding let's get that looked at," Amaya said ignoring the topic they were discussing. She walked toward Ino wanting to care for her injured friend but she drew way.

"Why would you say that about Sasuke-kun?"

"I say it because it's true Ino. He is obsessed with himself and it has gotten worse since the massacre. The few friends he had last year have stopped hanging out with him and only his fan club follows him. If you keep being part of that fan club you're going to get hurt. Now let me look at your hand it bleeding bad,"

"No get out of here," she yelled.

"Ino,"

"No get out. I don't want to see talk to you again," not wanting to make things worse she left without another word.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

Ino would avoid Amaya and Naruto whenever she could. She even started not talking to Shikamaru as he sided with Amaya. She still talked to Choji but that was because he refused to take sides.

As for the shadow brother they had finally figured who he was. The Librarian had been replaced last year after the Third had found out that they couldn't do a report because of the older one refusing them entry. With that it gave them the opportunity to find anything they needed on their family sadly a lot had gone missing.

They knew of Uzu but all books about the village or country were gone, all that was left was mentions in the card catalog. The new librarian was shocked to find so many books missing. Even more so that books that mentioned the village or its people had pages missing. They librarian though was helpful to find other information, such as the identity of the last student of the Fourth Hokage.

His name was Kakashi Hatake also known as the copycat ninja. He also had a very distinct gravity defying silver hair that they had seen many times and not just in the photo they had in their room. They had seen the hair at the orphanage the day they left, at the massacre on the Anbu Inu and sometimes just around town. He was around watching and helping whenever he could but they still didn't approach him after seeing him in the village for the first time after they found out. No matter what though they were going to find him when they became ninja's, which lucky for them was today.

They had passed the exam the day before only due to their brother. Though due to Amaya's grades she would have passed either way but lost her spot as Kunoichi of The Year just because of a clone. During their second year they were taught the three jutsu's they would need to pass. By the third everyone except them had mastered it. That is when they found out, thanks to Hinata, that they had too much chakra and was burning it out.

So after figuring out who their brother was they left a note on the basket he dropped things off in. Not telling him they knew who he was they told them what was wrong and asked if he knew another way. He left the shadow clone jutsu with a warning not to over use it and not to show anyone before our final exam.

Today was the announcement of teams and the meeting of their sensei's. It also started a change in our hero's. As of today they were changing everything. Naruto wore a sleeveless dark orange muscle shirt, you could see the mesh amour sleeves. He had a bandage on right and the leather bracelet he was given on his left holding the mesh. On both his wrists was more bandages. He wore dark blue shorts with a belt and kunai pouch the same color as his shirt. He wore two sets of bandages on his left leg, one on his thigh and one below his knee, the other wrapped around his ankle. He also replaced his sandals with a pair of black boots.

Amaya in a similar way changed her clothes. Knowing that too much red would be seen she stuck with the shinobi blue shirt that still hung lose over a mesh armor shirt. She wore regulation plated fingerless gloves as well. Her lower half was the same as her brothers except for the she had a deep red belt and kunai pouch. On both their belts the clasp had been changed to the metal plate from there forehead protectors.

Naruto would no longer act like the dope he had for the past 4 years and this made him extremely happy. They both knew it would take some time before people really accept their true potential but it made them happy to not act any longer. As Ino and Sakura on the other hand seemed as if they would never change.

The raced in to the room like a pair of dog chasing a ball. Worse was from the run they were out of breath. They were now Genin, though low ninja's, they should not be tired that quickly. Genin normally never took more than a C-rank but things happen and missions change ranks. They weren't taking this line of work serous at all.

"I won forehead," Ino yelled.

"Yea right pig I was clearly was ahead of you," this continued until Sasuke walked in. All the fan girls started to swoon until they noticed where he was going to sit, right next to Amaya.

The last 6 months he had started gravitating towards Amaya more and more. Naruto and Shikamaru did not like it one bit. Amaya didn't like it either but she knew that they would be on a team together with Naruto. She also knew he wasn't her type. He would have sat right next to her but Shikamaru had taken the seat so he had to settle with sitting next to Shikamaru. Soon Iruka walked in and began his speech.

"Welcome everyone to the first day of the rest of your lives," he started. "Today you are also the lowest of the low, you are Genin. Until, or if, you make Chunin you will work in your assigned team under a Jonin. But know I am proud of you all with that said its time to announce our top rookie and kunoichi. Rookie of the Year goes to Sasuke Uchiha," everyone knew he would get it. The fangirls yelled and hollered and the boys rolled their eyes. "and Kunoichi of The Year goes to Amaya Uzumaki,"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled "THAT'S MY TITLE SHE CANT EVEN DO A DAMN CLONE!"

"She has better test, taijutsu, and weapons scores then you. She also showed an advance clone jutsu that is a Jonin skill so she was given the rank, NOW EVERYONE SIT DOWN SHUT UP SO I CAN CALL TEAMS!" he yelled then cleared his throat " Due to an odd man one team will have four students, team 1…."

As he called Amaya, Naruto, and Shikamaru analyzed the names. So far none would really make the cut. Those who had a chance were being paired with civilians who didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (you hear a scream of "true love conquers all"), Amaya and Naruto Uzumaki,"

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura. _First she steals my title now that whore can try and steal Sasuke,_ she thought. "Why do we need four?"

"Because the Hokage determined that Naruto and Amaya were not being split up and the other teams you would of set their balance. Now team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still full rotation so team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. You are to report back here at 1 to meet your Jonin sensei's for now you have the morning," he then left. Amaya and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and started out the door but Amaya was pulled away but Sasuke.

"Do you need something?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me? You know like a date," Sasuke said with his emotion less way.

"Sorry but I have something I have to do this afternoon," she said which wasn't a lie. Today they were showing Shikamaru their home and telling him the full true, if he hadn't figured out most of it.

"Hanging out with losers? Just blow them off and come eat with me. Real ninja's need to stick together," showing an arrogant smile.

"We guess that shows who I'm going to eat with," then they left.

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

This was the first time they had brought anyone to their home. They knew they would have to trust anyone that they brought with their lives. Shikamaru was that person.

"So this is where you have been this whole time," he said. Looking at the cabin.

"Since our 5th birthday yes. It belonged to our parents we believe," Naruto said opening the door.

"And who are they?" he said looking at the books as we entered.

"Well that's where this starts to get complicated," Amaya said. "Our parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze,"

"Troublesome,"

"That's all you got really," Naruto yelled. "We just tell you that we are the child of the fourth and you say troublesome,"

"Well it is obvious really. Naruto looks just like him other than the red bangs. I figured it out years ago. As for why everyone seems to hate you I have ideas,"

Amaya and Naruto then started explaining everything they knew. They started with Jiraiya and Kakashi. They even told him of Naruto's bloodline. Then they went to how they found the house. Then came to the Nine-tails, they feared this the most. For some time they sat there until Shikamaru spoke up.

"So it's almost 1 we should head to the school," he said standing.

"Really? That all you got. We tell you the probably the biggest secret in the village and that what you got," Amaya said following Shikamaru out the door.

"Yea well you're still the same two I met at the park when we were 5. Your heritage, your gifts they mean nothing to me. Now let's go before we are late," with that said all the twins could do was smile and run after their friend.

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

They arrived back at the classroom just before the sensei's came in. Everyone left except for team 7. Naruto and Amaya had heard that Kakashi was late but it was pretty different then what the expected.

They had heard he was always late, which he was but not as late as they had heard, but that wasn't the only difference. Most seasoned ninja gave off a little chaotic chakra. It was chaotic because of their experience in battle and the moral turmoil they faced. When they asked the Hokage about the chakra he was confused. They soon realized they were sensors but that didn't matter at this moment. Kakashi's was one of the most chaotic chakras they had ever come across but it was calm at the same time.

"Roof five minutes don't be late," he said looking at the Uzumaki's then body flickered away. The four new Genin started up the stairs, the Uzumaki's a flight ahead of the others. They entered to see their shadow of many years sitting on the edge. They wanted to talk to him they knew the others weren't far behind.

"Why did you want us up her Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he came to the top with Sakura not far behind.

"It is Kakashi sensei and you are here because the team must meet before I test you," Kakashi said motioning for all to sit. Sakura ran and sat right next to Sasuke and when he tried to move Kakashi glared. "Now that we are settled lest introduce ourselves, Pinky you first,"

"Why don't you show us Kakashi sensei?" she asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes but I don't care to share. I don't really have any hobbies and my dreams are my own business, no Pinky your turn," he said. _We only learned his name_ though Sasuke and Sakura well the other two giggled because they knew a bit more about him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like… well who I like *Squeal*. My hobbies *giggle* and my dreams *sigh*,"

"Dislikes?"

"Uzumaki baka's and Ino-pig,"

"So harsh were hurt," Naruto said.

"Calling the one that beat you a baka now that rich," Amaya said. Sakura started to lunge but Kakashi stopped her.

"No more of that you are a team now got it?" we all nodded "Alright Emo boy you next,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan by any means and a certain someone," with this the mood got dark and thought went through the mind of the team. _He's so cool_ thought Sakura. _Note to self, get his mental status looked at not by some in council control_ thought Kakashi. The young Uzumaki's were worried when the chakra he began to release became morphed into something they had never felt, something more than chaotic.

"Alright then, your turn sunshine," he said pointing at Naruto trying to break the now foul mood.

"We don't need to know about them sensei. You being Jonin you must know about them," she said with slight disgust.

"I do know some but not what is underneath the underneath. I believe the both have been hiding things from all those who don't care to look hard like yourself. Now Naruto enlighten us now,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki _Namikaze_ ," he said adding the Namikaze in his head. "I like my family, ramen, and training. I dislikes are people that judge people only on the word of others. My hobbies are training, reading, and helping Amaya in the garden. My dreams is to protect everything precious to me and become strong to protect it,"

"Good, tomato your turn," Kakashi said with a smile. From Naruto you heard a small noise as he held back his laughter. Amaya on the other hand glared at Kakashi which gave him a shiver. _It's like Kushina all over again with the glare_ he thought.

"My name is Amaya Uzumaki _Namikaze_ ," she added mentally "I like my family, reading history, and training. I dislike those who think they are better just because of a name. My hobbies are gardening rare plants, training, and working on seals. My dreams are the same as my brother except I want to also figure out my bloodline,"

"You don't have a bloodline!" Sakura yelled.

"I do and it's in my record. I am the first known user and it was named Hurricane Style after what it does,"

"She is correct Sakura. She awoke it before the academy even but as she is the only user she has to learn it on her own,"

"I can only hit mid category 1 in force right now but I know it can be stronger," she said excitingly.

"Well then now that's done let's talk about the test,"

"Want test sensei? We are Genin we don't need more tests," Sakura said. Amaya then rolled her eyes. "What?"

"The test at the academy was only to weed out those not close to being ready. All Jonin sensei's then give a test to see if the team is ready for field work. If they fail they are either sent to the reserves or back to the academy," she said.

"And how do you know this? They never said that at the academy." _Shit it was in dad's journal from when he was a Genin_ Amaya thought.

"It is not a secret so she probably read it in the library," Kakashi said saving Amaya from a tough spot. "Seals though I didn't know they had any taught that at the academy,"

"They don't I am learning on my own, can do level one stuff but it's hard without a teacher," _and the fact the scrolls are sealed until I completely master a level._

"That is still impressive. Now that we have introduced ourselves let me tell you the test. Tomorrow we will have a survival exam. These exams are designed the sensei's so none are the same. I suggest you don't eat as you will puke if you do. Tomorrow meet at training ground 7 at 7 am,"

"But sensei some of us need our beauty sleep," Sakura said.

"To bad if you pass my test you will be losing lots of sleep Haruno. Now you can all leave and I will see you all tomorrow," we all nodded as he body flickered away. Sasuke then walked up to Naruto.

"Don't get in my way tomorrow dope. You're a spare that we don't need and probably only her cause your sister,"

"Whatever teme, let's go Amaya we got some training to do," Naruto said then the both walked off.

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

After getting dinner with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji the Uzumaki's went back to their forest home since it had started to pour they took their time. Too bad for their sensei as he was soaked sitting at the front door with a new basket of things. As the saw Kakashi they couldn't help but laugh as his gravity deifying hair was having some trouble staying up.

"You could have gone in Sensei," Naruto said opening the door.

"With a blood seal on the door I can't" he said still trying to play dumb as they entered. Kakashi looked around the building he had not set foot in for nearly 14 years.

"There is no need to play dumb nii-san we know just about everything," Amaya said grabbing the basket before it could fall to the ground.

"But… How long?"

"About our parent since they night we arrived," Naruto said.

"Who you were last year we figured out your name since dad didn't write it down your name in his letter," Amaya said putting the basket on the table.

"Then why not come to me when you realized?" he asked sitting. He expected them to be shocked but instead he was getting the shock.

"We figured you had your reasons and you would come to us when you could. Would you like some tea nii-san?" Naruto asked going to the stove.

"Yes Naruto, and as for my reasons they are a bit complicated," he said as if ashamed.

"We have already forgiven you so you can tell us then we will tell you about our secrets," Amaya said joining him at the table.

"All of them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think he will run to the council so yes all of them," this confused Kakashi. He had watched these children from afar but they still kept secrets from him.

"I won't go to the council but I don't know if you will be able to forgive me as easily as you think," he then started explaining that he was told they had died along with their parents the night of their birth. He went on to tell them that he was only informed of their survival because he had watched Amaya open the cabin door after the night of the attack. After explaining that he was ordered to only operate from the shadows until they became Genin. After he was done he looked at them to see anger but it wasn't directed at him.

"How could the Old man do that? He knew we had family wanting us and he said no," Naruto said. His eyes then turned red and Kakashi was shocked.

"Ruto stop your tapping into it and yours isn't as calm as mine," Amaya said grabbing Naruto with chakra covered hands. Naruto instantly calmed down with her touch.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Well its one of the things we were going to tell you," Amaya said still holding Naruto with her chakra covered hands. After a few moments Naruto completely relaxed again and they all sat down.

"Which one wants to explain first?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"I will first since Naruto has the bigger surprise," Amaya said. " First we know about the Nine-tails in us and have known because dad apologized in the letter he left,"

"That is the second time you meantioned the letter. What letter?"

"We stayed quite during your tale so questions after we end nii-san," Naruto said. Kakashi reluctantly agreed and motioned for Amaya to continue.

"Well the letter said that he split the chakra in two. Come to find out it had some unexpected effects," Kakashi wished to asked but stayed quite. "I hold the yin half of the Nine-tails well Naruto holds the yang. Each represents our gender but it also change the fox,"

"What?" Kakashi said.

"My fox is male," Naruto said "He is also quick to anger and not in the least cooperative. He is what many would call the true Nine-tails because this is how the people saw him as both parts don't like humans,"

"My fox is female," Amaya said "She is angry but will listen to reason and will cooperate. She really is friendly and she is the side that no human has seen since the sage created the nine tailed beasts. She is what the fox would have been if it followed the wishes of the sage. Naruto has yet to find a way to use his without harming himself and I can only use a tail before it hurts too much but mine is cooperative so it helps me where his refuses. Well she tells me I can use one tail but haven't tried it,"

"This is a lot to take in," Kakashi said.

"And we aren't done yet,"

"You have something more?"

"I said I was seal level one," Kakashi nodded " It is Uzu seals we are learning and we both are nearly complete even if Naruto doesn't like it as much as I do," Kakashi's jaw dropped. Uzu seals were different than normal seals and a lot more complicated. A level one Uzu was equal to a mid-level 2 on the regular scale as the Uzu seals were much more complex.

"Now my big secret huh?" Naruto said.

"I think it would be better to show him," Amaya said and Naruto nodded to agree. Naruto then sat cross legged and concentrated with his palm open. Kakashi looked on not knowing what to expect next as he had already been shocked many times over. After a second the center of is palm darkened and grew up and slowly it took the form of a small dog they had once seen Kakashi with around town.

"Is that..?"

"Wood style, yes. I can't do much with it since I don't have any scrolls but yea it is," with this Kakashi was just over whelmed. These kids had told him new and surprising things over and over in just an hour or so. His brain could no longer keep up and he just fell to the ground.

"We should move him to the couch," Amaya said as they both stopped laughing at the man that was their brother.

"We didn't even get to asking about Jiraiya," Naruto said grabbing the top half of Kakashi well Amaya got his legs.

"We will tomorrow after the test for now let's rest," then they set Kakashi on the couch and covered him.

"I think we should turn the loft in to a space for him. I have a feeling he is gonna be here a lot,"

"That or if you can figure out how to use that wood ability expand a little so he gets his own room," Amaya replied as they each walked to one of the two large recliners so Kakashi wouldn't be alone when he woke.

"Maybe but for now the loft, Goodnight Amaya," Naruto said with a yawn.

"Night Ruto,"

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

The next day when they woke Kakashi was gone but left a note saying he would see them at the training field and that they still had to talk. After a quick shower and breakfast they headed to the field and watched their teammates from the trees.

The other team members arrived at 7 just as instructed but sat in the open. Naruto and Amaya sat in a nearby tree watching and waited to see if their teammates would find them, they didn't. They whole time they waited for Kakashi, Saskue brooded well Sakura asked him out or sat admiring him and giggled. Sakura looked tired as if she had woken up much earlier then she should have but she also had her hair done and makeup on. Finally Kakashi showed at 9 but they didn't leave the tree they sat in, even after Kakashi looked at them and smiled.

"You're late!" screeched Sakura.

"Well you see I ran into this guy in a green hood with a bow and he need my help to find all they people that had failed his city," at this both students in front of him were dumb founded. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as it was a charter from a comic book he read that Kakashi had described. "Any way todays test,"

"But sensei the Uzumaki baka's aren't here," Sakura said not say what she truly wanted to call them.

"They are her and not even covering their chakra Sakura. Come down now," both children jumped from a nearby tree landing much in the way Anbu land infront of the hokage.

"Senpai," they said jokingly as they knew of his Anbu captain status.

"You baka's are later then Kakashi,"

"We were in the tree the whole time," Amaya said to her

"You should have been able to sense use since we weren't masking our chakra," Naruto said.

"Like you could do that dope. Maybe Amaya but not you," Sasuke said butting in.

"Naruto is better at hiding his chakra then me actually where I am better at sensing it,"

"Alright before this gets out of hand let me explain the test," Kakashi interrupted before things could escalate. "You have until noon to get the bells,"

He lifted up a pair of silver bells and Naruto nudged his sister with a smile. This was the same test their father had taken when he became a Genin. It was designed to test their teamwork over anything else. With only two bells it pit the members against each other which would make the team fail if they did as just that.

"Sensei there is only 2 bells and four of us,"

"I seem to have forgotten to mention that not everyone will pass. Only an average of 9 students pass a year many times less," this sent thoughts threw all their heads.

 _I got to get the bells so I can be with Saskue-kun_ thought Sakura. _I have to pass so I can kill him. I will make Amaya my teammate then I can make her my wife when the time comes_ thought Sasuke. Naruto and Amaya just laughed internally as they knew it was bull. Yes only three teams tended to pass every year but that didn't mean 9 kids since this team and an extra and it wasn't the first team like that.

"We this alarm goes off the test is done and for whoever gets the bells gets lunch," at this two of the four kids grabbed their growling stomachs. When they noticed neither Naruto nor Amaya did they were mad.

"Kakashi sensei ordered us not to eat baka's," Sakura screeched.

"No he didn't he just said we shouldn't or we would puke," Naruto said.

"Which was said to throw us off. Ninja should never skip meals Sakura as we require a lot of energy to do our jobs," Amaya said knowing she was dieting to try and impress Sasuke as many of the girls did.

"Good you notice, now last rule," he said getting serious "Come at me with the intent to kill or fail. Go!"

Sakura was hiding on the ground under a bush. _Great to observe but hard to defend yourself_ thought Kakashi's. Saskue had taken to the high ground in a tree which was easily defendable but he wasn't paying much attention to is surroundings to notice that there was no leaves covering his back so he could get be seen. Amaya and Naruto on the other hand did not move far. They sat on a bolder not even 5 feet from where they started.

"You guys aren't hiding?" Kakashi asked.

"We know the point of the test," Amaya said pulling of a sealing scroll. Kakashi jumped back not knowing what to expect but out came a shogi bored.

"The test was in the journal from when dad was a Genin," Naruto said making the first move on the bored.

"But not attacking?"

"I wanna see what they do first," Amaya said.

"And we don't wanna show them our tricks. They may be teammates but doesn't mean we trust them yet," Kakashi nodded at the logic Naruto and Amaya showed and body flickered to find his targets.

First he found Sakura who once Kakashi had disappeared went to find Sasuke. Due to her not so quite approach she was easily found and placed in a genjutsu. Sasuke on the other hand wanted a fight. He held his own for some time, even throwing a few fire Justus off. Eventually he grew way over confident for a Genin and the fight ended with a headhunter jutsu and Kakashi returned back to the clearing where Naruto and Amaya still were setting up another game of shogi.

"They out already?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly yes but now I believe it to be your turn," he said getting into stance "You may know the test but I want to see your skills,"

"You have been spying on us for years but you don't know our skills," Amaya said sealing the bored. Naruto jumped up and into a stance much like this fathers and Amaya into her mothers.

"Last was an indication that I don't know close to everything," he said drawing a kunai.

"And you would be right," then out as if out of know where a black and red sword sheath appeared. Unsheathing the blade Kakashi saw the blade known as the Uzu Reaper. The sword had been passed to their mother by her own and it was only fit it be in her hands. Naruto had a pair of sai's though you could still see the tri prong kunai style of them though they were larger than the kunai.

"Where did you…," he mumbled out.

"At the cabin. The sword was next to moms side," Amaya said.

"The sai's I had the local smith make. Told him I looked up to the fourth and wanted a weapon similar to the kunai. These are what he came up with," Naruto said. Kakashi could only smile, even if they couldn't see it. Even without him there they had turned out just like their parents. Before he could day dream any farther they began their attack. To many their moves would seem extremely random, even to those trained but they were far from it.

Kakashi knew they Uzu style ken and taijutsus looked as such cause they were meant to adapt to the movement of their opponent. His sensei had taken this to his own style just not to such a degree as his still called on rigged movements where the Uzu style had the person move like water. You could even spot the differences in the two he fought now.

Naruto blows where strong and rigged. He allowed the flex like a tree blowing in the wind when he needed but other than that he was like a trunk of an ancient tree. Amaya was true Uzu flowed like a dance and many of her moves looked as if she danced across the battle field. Her strikes were just as hard as Naruto's but didn't compromise the flow to her movements as one would like.

The two continued there assault with weapons until Amaya said words that even Kakashi could not understand. With a nod from Naruto the both flew back and created a shadow clone. The clones continued the assault well the originals started flying threw hand signs as much as they could. _Tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit, ram, boar, ox_ Kakashi said mentally well they signed until he realized what they were doing _Fuck._

"COMBONATION WATER STYLE: GIANT WATERFALL!" they yelled in unison well the slammed the hand next to the others together joining their chakra. Kakashi avoided the giant wave that came at him, but failed to notice the shadow clone cutting the bells off his belt. The two panted a bit before walking to were the clones had been and the picked the bells up just as the bell rang.

"We win," Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"How did you do that?" he asked not caring they got the bells.

"We learned if we joined our chakra it works as one," Amaya said.

"The thing connects our chakra's I guess," Naruto said pointing to the seal when he said thing, not knowing how close their team was.

"But that is an A-rank jutsu,"

"Well alone we can only each make it C-rank but togeather it becomes B-rank," Naruto answered.

"We figured that if we could make it A alone we might make it S or higher together," Amaya said.

"So your stronger together?"

"Well yea. My chakra completes hers,"

"And I complete his. Now can we have lunch? We got the bells first so we get to ones you brought right?" Amaya said with the same grin that Naruto had.

"After I find your teammates," he said shaking your head.

"They're in the bushes, got there just as we grabbed the bells," Sakura and Sasuke then came into view. Sasuke was visibly angry at the fact the "dope" had gotten a bell. Sakura was sad because it meant that she was going back to the academy, but then a small bell fell to her hands along with Sasuke's.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's the whole point of the test," Amaya said.

"But without the bell you can't pass,"

"We pass either way teme cause we showed teamwork," Naruto said.

"Giving you guys the bells shows we will work with you and makes it so you pass," Amaya finished. Once more Kakashi was proud of his siblings. Not only did they get their parents skills they also got their ideals.

"They are correct this means you pass," _though I didn't have a choice with the Uchiha. It was have him on a team or as an apprentice_ thought Kakashi. "As of now we are officially team 7 and tomorrow we start real training and missions,"

"YAHOO!" Naruto yelled causing Kakashi and Amaya to laugh well the others confused.

=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=6=

 **READ, REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW**

 **Finally got it done. Sorry it is so late just haven't been in a mood lately but both stories are always floating in my mind. I have gotten a ton of new Fav and Followers and I thank everyone reading. As always pm me with anything and review.**

 **As you can see I got my computer working better now but we will see how long it lasts. Still having issues but able to log on once again and can even up load files instead of copy and past so woot for me. I am not very tech savy so it could take time before I have good computer again. Until next time**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7: Outpost

* _Thinking/talking to nine-tails/letters or notes_ * **Demon/Summon** * Jutsu

 **I do not own Naruto cause if I did he would have been smarter and he would never have liked Sakura.**

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

 **Chapter 7: Outpost**

A month had passed since team 7 became a team and so far it was not impressive. Sakura was not ready for the life and mostly watched and bugged Sasuke for dates. She continued to diet even after ordered not to. She would do it at home so Kakashi could not control it. When it came to training she only did what they did together which was for now teamwork and stamina building and even then she would fall behind.

Sasuke was a different story. He wanted to be the lone wolf on the team. On missions he would try to do everything on his own and push the others to the side. If he wasn't pushing them to the side he was trying to order them around. During training he wanted more then what the others received. He would demand things that he had no right to which was bad when he demanded Naruto and Amaya's teach him their fighting styles.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"I demand you teach me that style dope," Sasuke said after a match he lost. Naruto had vowed the day he started playing class dope that he would lose the act when they graduated, this included losing on purpose. Sasuke and Sakura had only see the real Naruto for 2 weeks at this point but they were extremely slow to learn.

"I can't it's a family style," he said walking to the river to clean off the sweat.

"You guys are orphans you don't have family baka," Sakura screeched "Just give Sasuke the style. He will use it way better then you,"

"We may be orphans but that doesn't mean we don't have family," Amaya butted in "We have an adoptive older brother and a godfather living it turns out and our parents left us their thing. What do you think we came from nowhere?"

"Yea right liar. My mother told me your father was a drunk that slept with some whore in the red light district," she said as if she was right. "She also said after seeing you two she saw the monster and left you both in the streets,"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone turned to see a very angry Kakashi "I know for a fact that your mother is the one lying Sakura so never say anything like that again. We will continue tomorrow at 6 am for a morning run before missions, go home," he then body flickered away. Naruto and Amaya started to walk away but were stopped by Sasuke.

"Still didn't give me a reason to not teach me it dope. Family styles aren't guarded by law," he said.

"Unless it is prohibited by a clan heir," Naruto said.

"You have no clan let alone heir," he said grabbing Naruto only to find the Uzu Reaper at his throat a moment later.

"This blade make me heir to the Uzumaki clan of the once great Whirlpool Nation," Amaya said. "Though the clan is not recognized by the Konoha at this time it is by the Country. The style he uses is our fathers and by Uzumaki law the clan head or heir can control any style that is used by its members if not belonging to another clan or family not married in. And before you ask my style is clan style so even if you copy it if you get that bloodline of yours you will be brought up on charges of theft of clan secrets," then they left their dumbfounded teammate.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

The next day they had gotten an ear full from the council at their claims. Luckily the Fire Daimyo was in Konoha for the yearly visit and set it right. With the confirmation of the Hokage that they were in fact true Uzumaki's the Daimyo was over joyed to say they were back. After hearing Amaya was studying all the traditions and ways he was even more so because this meant seal masters.

When the Daimyo said he would have all Uzumaki funds transferred to the new heir the council was shock. That account was enough to run a country as the Uzumaki's were also the head of the Whirlpool Country. The members then moved to have Naruto placed as heir once they realized his worth (and the fact girls could not be the holder in the CRA) but where shot down as the Uzumaki family was matriarchal.

After that they also had to inform the Hokage (and the Daimyo it turned out) that they knew what they held and who their parents were. The Hokage nearly broke down as he felt he failed them. The Daimyo was more excited because there was Namikaze's were back as well, though that would not leave the Daimyo until Naruto could take clan head status at 16. They only thing they didn't tell him about was Naruto's bloodline.

It's not as if they didn't trust the Hokage it was just he was mandated to tell the council when a bloodline user emerged. For now Shikamaru and Kakashi were the only two to know. As for them the both spent time with the young twins. Anytime Shikamaru was not with his team you were bound to find him training with Amaya. Kakashi was found sleeping on a bed they had put back in the loft at least three nights a week. He even helped them train, though they couldn't let the others know as they needed to keep the connection secret for now.

Today was like every other day. Kakashi was running slightly late more for show then anything now. Sakura was bugging Sasuke well the twins sat in a tree waiting. Kakashi soon arrived and didn't look his happy self. Sakura screamed he was late but he didn't react. This worried the twins so the jumped down from there pearch.

"Whats wrong senpai?" asked Naruto.

"We have been ordered on outpost duty," he replied. _That is way too quick what is the Hokage thinking_ thought Amaya. Outpost duty ranged from a week to 6 months in length. The rank was unsigned until the team returned as know one knew what they would come across.

"Why?" Amaya asked.

"Seems the council wants us to. We were lucky to get patrol by the old Uzu border but it does not mean we can vacation," he said looking at Sakura who knew Uzu border meant ocean "There has been bandits in that area as of late since with Uzu no longer running Kohona has been lack on the outpost only sending people when needed,"

"So its bandit duty," Saskue said crossing his arms.

"In a way yes but things can always change. You all need to go home and pack. I want to see enough gear for at least 3 weeks,"

"But sensei you said we will only be there 2?"

"I also said our mission may change once we are there. Meet at the main gate in 1 hour," he then left and everyone dispersed to get ready.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

An hour passed fairly fast and soon the team had gathered. Kakashi and Sasuke each had a normal school pack where Sakura had gone for a hiking pack with a fram. The twins on the other hand didn't have a pack at all.

"Sensei said to pack baka's!" Sakura yelled as they came up.

"We did," Amaya said pointing to the added pouch to their left legs. She opened it to show 4 scrolls.

"How is that packed?"

"The blue one contains three weeks of food and water," Naruto said.

"The brown one camping supplies such as tents, cooking supplies, and some other stuff," Amaya said.

"The silver one is weapons just in case we run out,"

"The black one in mine is sealing supplies and clothes well Naruto just has clothes. This is more effective than your way,"

"Then every time you want to use your sword you have to get the scroll?" Sasuke asked

"No that's sealed on my skin," she said showing them her right wrist. "Anyway we should get headed. The old Uzu border station is a half days run at ninja speed and we want to get before dark,"

"Why can't we just walk?" Sakura asked.

"We need to get there before midnight that's why. We also don't know the condition of the outpost so we might have to set up camp. Now let's head out," Kakashi said and the all hopped into the trees.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

Due to a very slow Sakura they arrived at the out post at 9, just after sun set. Luckly they old building was still standing though was not in the best condition but it would keep the weather out mostly. It was the same size as the upstairs of the cabin that the twins shared. There was a loft on either side of the roof covering what would be the living room and the other over what would now be called a kitchen. To Sakura's horror there was no bath room but they were lucky that the fire place was still able to work.

"No stove, no fridge, no bathroom how are we going to survive for 2 weeks," she stated.

"The fire place is a stove and for the bathroom we have trees," Amaya replied unsealing a sleeping mat in the loft over the kitchen. "Now get up here and set up you sleeping area,"

"Why do we get the small side? And what about showers?"

"We get the smaller side because there is 2 of us and 3 of them. As for the shower there is a creek out back and I bet it pools. If/when we need to bath we can there. Now I am going to make supper since I know 2 people on this trip didn't pack any food or very little so," she said jumping down. She walked over to the fire place unsealing the cooking pot she brought along with a stew she had made the night before so it only called to be reheated.

"You don't have to cook for us," Kakashi said as she started the fire.

"If I don't 2 member will starve. I can tell but how Sasuke is unpacking he only brought ratio packs and could tell she didn't even bring anything more than snack bars," she said pouring the stew into the pot. "Plus I though ahead,"

"Very well now about Uzu,"

"What about it? Uzu is not our mission right now as much as I wish it was and the nearest small island that belonged to it is of the cost 25 miles so it's not like I can accidently get there. One day I will explore it but our mission does not call for it,"

"That's why I want to write to the Hokage to let us stay an extra week or at least you and Naruto. Your mother told me she didn't find everything, only about 10% of what she knew what was there. It is your right to go find the rest,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you are the beginning of the clan again and you need to try. It's not a set thing yet," she then jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you nii-san," she whispered. Soon everyone came to the table for dinner and lucky for them Naruto had brought more than just his bowl.

"So well here we need to look for anything out of place. There is a small village up the beach about 5 miles and another 10 miles south. Both have reported bandit activity in the area but they have yet to bother the villages," Kakashi said.

"Then why are we here if they aren't a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"So they don't start to be. This post should not have been left unmanned but as Uzu was the only country around after it fell the council thought of it as unneeded. For the next two weeks we are at this post we need to set duties. Naruto and Amaya will go back and forth on cooking,"

"They will poison us!" yelled Sakura.

"You do realize you just ate a whole bowl of stew I made right," Amaya said which shut her up.

"Anyway we need to make this place livable. Sasuke, Naruto and I will work on the building when not on duty or training. Amaya I want to gather food and water when not training or on duty and Sakura will be with you as well. I may also send all into town once and while to see whats going on. When you do go in to town no signs we are ninja,"

"Why won't that make us a target for bandits?" Sakura asked.

"That's the point. Bandits won't do anything if they know," Naruto said.

"That means no headbands or clan emblems,"

"I will not be taking of the Uchiha crest for any reason," Sasuke said. Amaya wanted to punch him. Having that crest on him was a risk outside the village. Even the most uneducated person knew there were only 2 Uchiha's left in this world and one was a traitor so he wouldn't have a headband. Not only was he putting himself at risk but the team as well.

"Then you won't be going to the villages but know other missions you won't have a choice," Kakashi said. "Now tomorrow we start early so everyone get some rest."

With a nod everyone went to their respected lofts and with the sound of crashing waves they all feel asleep.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

The first week was uneventful. The roof was now almost fixed by the boys and training was going well. They had yet to see anything on patrols and so far the far village was a bust to find any of the bandits. Today was the day Amaya was going to the village closest and knowing that Sasuke volunteered to change.

"Why the sudden change?" Naruto asked already knowing the real answer.

"Well sensei said he needed you today and she shouldn't go alone," he said.

"I'm not Sasuke. Sakura is coming with me to the village,"

"What if the bandits attack you?"

"I have my ways so stay your on fishing duty today since I need to go to the market," she said laying on some charm. "It would be a big help if you could do that for me,"

"It would be my pleasure to help you," he finally said thinking I was coming around to liking him. He walked off to get started and Naruto smirked.

"Sure you will be ok?" he asked.

"I will have Reaper with me just in case. I will see you tonight and make sure he gets good fish nothing to small," then she walked out the door.

Moving at ninja speed they made it to the village in less than 15 minutes. It was a good size village with just as good size market. Sakura stuck to stalls with makeup and jewelry well Amaya was around the food and stalls with books which is when she spotted the old women reading a book that look similar to many in her home.

"I don't mean to be rude but where did you find that book?" Amaya asked.

"I brought…" she started to say as she looked up but shock took her over as she looked at Amaya. " Lady Kushina,"

"You must have me mistaken," she said trying not to show shock at her mothers name.

"I must but you look just like my friends daughter and with that hair you must be…"

"Yes but I can't make it know here,"

"Follow me," Amaya looked back at Sakura to see here at a stand safe there for now. She walked in to the building behind the women's stand to find a library of books.

"So if you are not Kushina who are you?" she said sitting at a table.

"I am her daughter. How do you know my mother?"

"I may not be an Uzumaki but that doesn't mean that I didn't live in Uzu. I was friends with your grandmother since we were children and as we grew I became her hand maiden though I became more of a confidant then a maid. When the attack happened I was away bringing a letter to Lady Kushina. Since then I have lived here,"

"And the book?"

"Only one I could find. It's an old fairytale of Uzu probably wasn't important enough for the vault,"

"Vault?"

"Your mother didn't tell you?"

"She died the day me and my brother were born,"

"I am so sorry. I figured Lady Kushina had just been extremely busy to visit I had sent letters but I never got a reply,"

"Its fine many don't even know that she is my mother not even the council though they know I am heir but they didn't know she was so that secret is safe for now. As for the vault?"

"In case of invasion anything important had a seal on it to be sent to the vault to only be opened by the heir who held the Reaper. Since I knew your mother visited I figured she had found it,"

"We have mostly seal books and some history book. My sensei she only found 10% of what was there," I said sadly but happily at the same time since this meant more of my history could be found.

"Well if you find it please come back. Many of the people here are from Uzu families. They would love to know the history is found once again by a true Uzumaki. Even more that the Uzumaki royal line lives,"

"Until then can you keep my name out of the loop? I am on mission right now for Kohona and it would be hard to do right now."

"I can do that Lady…"

"Amaya my name is Amaya. If you would like you could write me in Kohona and tell me stories of Uzu and if others wish they may as well,"

"I will Lady Amaya. I am Kimiko and I will be glad to send you letters if you take this book," she said stretching out the book in her hands.

"This is your connection to Uzu I can't,"

"I have read it hundreds of times take it," she said placing the old book in her hands. Amaya finally gave in and placed the book in the scroll I had brought with me for supplies.

"I must get back to my teammate now. I look forward to hearing from you Kimiko-san," she than lead Amaya back to the market where she saw Sakura at one of the stall. Soon after it was time to go. They ran most of the way but Sakura caused them to stop at a spring only a quarter mile away from the outpost.

"Why can't you just wait until we get to the one near the house?" Amaya asked annoyed.

"Cause a villager said this was a hot spring which means a hot bath," Sakura said. I couldn't say I didn't want a hot bath but now wasn't the time to go looking in the woods.

"It's going to be dark soon we need to get back," that's when something felt off as she found the spring. A slight bit of chakra was being released from the spring but that couldn't be. The only thing that could release chakra were some kinds of plants and rare meteorites. "Sakura get away from the spring!" she yelled but it was too late.

The Genjutsu that created the spring disappeared and was replace by a steal cage and a group of what we were told had been bandits. It made since now, bandits would have attacked the villages as they were both prosperous with little guard but smugglers or slavers wouldn't. They would avoid them to not draw attention of their cargo.

2 of the men drew weapons and charged toward me. I called the Reaper from the seal just in time to block the first blow. Each one took turns trying to land a hit but couldn't until she became distracted by a scream, Sakura had been caught as she tried to run. With her glancing away it gave them an opening and the larger of the two stabbed into her exposed left sided.

Knowing that she would soon pass out she did the only thing she could. She quickly sheathed the Reaper and started hand seals well dodging their grasps. Once her seals were done a small hurricane formed and she threw the Reaper into it not wanting these men to get ahold of it. Then sent it in the direction of the outpost. Once it was out of sight she succumbed to the pain and fell from the branch she had landed on. Soon all she heard was bits and pieces as the blackness took her.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

*With Naruto*

Naruto could tell something was wrong. Night was starting to fall and Amaya was nowhere in sight from the perch on the roof. _She should be back by now_ he thought well fiddling with his necklace. Kakashi walked up behind him only to be met with a kunai being thrown at him, which he easily dodged.

"A little distracted tonight," he said sitting next to him.

"They aren't back yet. It worries me," then suddenly a pain surged threw his left side doubling him over. He would have rolled off the roof but Kakashi caught him just as he went over the edge.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled this caught Saskues attention as he walked back from fishing. Dropping what he had he jumped up kunai drawn.

"Are we under attack?" he questioned. Kakashi just shook his head and pulled him back up. Naruto was breathing fast but alert and looking around. He soon jumped out of Kakashi's arms and headed north just as a min cyclone came around the bend. When Naruto reached it vanished dropping leaves, twigs, and most importantly the Reaper.

"Naruto what does this mean?" Kakashi asked knowing it was nothing good.

"It means they were either taken or dead," he said kneeling in the sand holding his sisters sword.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

*With Amaya*

When she woke she was slightly rocking back and forth so she knew they were on the water. Next to her Sakura was sitting in the corner of the cage they shared but they weren't alone. It was dark but she could see at least 12 more cages with at least 2 girls in each one. Amaya looked at her wrists to see chains undoubtedly suppressing her chakra.

"Where are we?" she asked roughly.

"How should I know," she said defensively.

"Since you seemed to be awake this whole time," she said back sitting up but a shock of pain went through her. After a minutes the pain lowered and without missing a step Sakura continued.

"Wasn't my job since I didn't get us into this," she said huffing.

"DIDN'T GET US IN TO THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO THE SPRING AFTER I SAID WE NEED TO GET BACK TO POST! IF ITS ANYONE ONES FAULT ITS YOURS!" Amaya yelled. This caused that had been guarding them to come in.

"Can you girls shut it," said the larger man from earlier said. Behind him stood a kid who looked maybe 11 but you could tell he was scared of the much larger man. "Now red cap wants to talk to you,"

"Tell him he can stick it where the sun don't shine," this caused the little boy to laugh and the large man to scowl.

"Well unlucky for you but you don't have a choice," he then yanked open the door and yanked her out. She would have fought but with the wound on her side it would have been a weak fight. He dragged her through the decks reaching the top deck and she saw something she never though she would.

They were docked at a stone dock with the Uzu swirl meaning this was an Uzu Island but what was in the distance was more shocking. She could hear the whirlpools that surrounded the 3 main islands. With how close they sounded and seeing three dark shapes in the direction lead her to believe they were on the trade island located just outside the whirlpools.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" Amaya turned to see very tattooed man behind here.

"It is but also sad," she replied.

"And why is it sad?"

"The home of a once great nation is being used by slavers," she said disgusted. This caused the man to smirk.

"No nation is great if it falls child. As long as one person remembers the place they once called home," he said. "My name is Zurui,"

"Well Zurui not many remember Whirlpools main land after the war. Survivors are far and few between and many wish to forget since no one of their rulers surived," _Technically none survived. Mom was technically disinherited due to the nine-tails though they never made it official in the royal family_ she thought.

"Well from what the pink haired child tells me you are heir to the Uzumaki clan meaning you are royalty," _Why could that fucking banshee keep quite? Rule number on of being kidnapped don't tell them shit about you._

"She is mistaken then. I was orphaned the day I was born and had to steal to survive after the orphanage. You think my village would let a royalty live like that," not knowing if Sakura had told him she kept to half-truths.

"Your eyes tell me different," he said coming closer running the back of his hand down her face. "The color I only saw as a child on the islands. Only the royal family of Uzumaki's had them meaning what the pink haired one says is true and you are the true heir." _Fuck even I didn't know that._

"Hard to believe you on that one," she said trying to throw him of.

"Well believe it honey and once we find that sword of yours you're going to open the vault for my boss," _They found the vault but how do they…. I am going to kill her_ she thought realizing Sakura gave them everything they asked for.

"I thought you were the boss," she said trying to get information.

"Won't work on me child," he said before walking away "Bring her back to her cell. We have a long day tomorrow,"

The man that brought her to the main deck grabbed her and brought her back down. Once down to the new cell she saw Sakura and couldn't help but grow angrier with her. If she had been tortured what she did would be excusable but that was unlikely what had been done. The men soon left and Sakura couldn't help but open her mouth.

"So when are they sending us home?" she asked.

"They won't be sending us home you naive twit," Amaya said angrily.

"The man Zurui said if I answered his questions he would send us home,"

"And you believed a man whose name even means dishonest not only that you told him information about us. DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THE TEACHER WHEN THEY TALKED ABOUT BEING CAPTIVES!"

"They asked nothing about the village only you and that damn sword. I gave nothing classified away,"

"YES YOU DID," she yelled then calmed herself a little "me being heir is being kept under wraps until the red tape is off. Why do you think the whole village doesn't know? The only people that know are those I tell and the damn council who for once have kept their trap shut,"

"How was I going to know that?" she asked now realizing what she did.

"It didn't matter if you did or not. You are supposed to lie and gain information not let them gain it form you and as for going home…" she was going to finish but the boy from earlier did for her.

"You will be sold and the Uzumaki will be kept to deal with the vault. After she is done the captain want to use her in a breeding program with his sons to produce the Uzu royal line once again but with him being the king," he said as he stretched a plate of food out to Amaya. She looked at it to notice it was not what the others received. It was more of what she would expect on the captions table.

"What do you me sold boy?" Sakura asked

"Bought by the person paying the most for you. You will either be sold as a regular slave or a sex slave. With that big forehead though I doubt anyone would want to sleep with you though so be happy for that," this angered Sakura but Amaya couldn't help but laugh. Once things calmed though she had to ask.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I am the second son of Zurui born from one of his personally slaves," he said "I will most likely end up being your husband as I am the closest in age,"

"But why tell me?"

"I don't wish this to be your fate. I hate my father and want this to stop. You are probably the only chance for it to end. If you do end him I will forever be in your debt and will guard the Uzumaki clan with my life," _Woo that's heavy_ Amaya thought.

"Why?"

"It would be an honor to serve the clan as my mother's family once did,"

"Very well what is your name?"

"Jirou,"

"Thank you Jirou," she said truthfully "I will do everything in my power to stop your father,"

"Yes my lady. I have to get back now before they catch on," Jirou left and Amaya went into the corner and began to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked after sometime.

"Gonna try using a Jutsu to contact my brother," _well technically the Nine-tails but you don't need to know._

"That's impossible, we are too far away."

"My brother and I have a connection cause we are twin," _more like a living chakra being but still_ "we have been developing a Jutsu for some time using that connection. To do so I need to meditate so shut it,"

 ***Mindscape***

She arrived in her mindscape fairly easily to find the vixen form of the Nine-tails sitting next to the large willow tree. The fox was by no means free as it had a collar with the seal engraved on a gold tag.

 **"** **Well if it wasn't my land lord. Thank you for the new living arrangements much better than the dank cage,"** she said to Amaya.

"Your welcome and you know as long as you behave and work with me it will continue but I am here for another reason," She said.

 **"** **To contact my other self correct?"**

"More to contact my brother but in a way yes. I figured you would be able to talk with the yang half no matter the distance,"

 **"** **That I can as long as we are on the same plain of existence. I do have to warn you if he calls your brother he might not answer,"**

"Could you somehow project me into his mindscape?"

 **"** **We can try,"** the fox then wrapped her tail around Amaya spreading her chakra and in a moment she was in her brothers mind.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

*With Naruto*

They had made it to where the trail from the mini hurricane started from to find evidence of a fight. The sun was setting so they needed to look fast to stay on the trail. They also found sandals that looked like Sakura's.

"Why would she take them off to fight?" Sasuke asked picking them up.

"She wouldn't," Naruto said. "See how they are neatly placed. She took them off. I can sense so residual chakra and it doesn't belong to either of them,"

"And how would you dope?"

"I may not be as good as sensing as Amaya but I can still do it and I know my own sisters chakra," Naruto said but as he did he shook his head as if shaking a feeling away.

"You alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Fine senpai," he then walked over and found imprint of a large object. "What do you make of it?"

"A cag…. Shit we aren't dealing with bandits," Kakashi said.

"Then what are we dealing with?" Sasuke asked

"Slavers," just then Naruto got wobbly and fell to the ground. "Naruto!"

"Damn dope can't even stay up without Amaya around," Sasuke said. Kakashi continued to shake Naruto but it wasn't working. "Now what?"

"This isn't a normal faint so we wait."

 ***Mindscape***

Naruto's mind was much different than his sisters. This fox sat behind a large set of cage doors and the area looked like a sewer. Over the lock was a paper reading seal but behind it a very large set of yes shown very bright.

"Why did you call me here Nine-tails I am busy,"

 **"** **I didn't call you runt,"** the beast then turned his head to the corner where he saw his sister and a mini Nine-tails.

"Amaya!" he said running up to her. "How did you get here?"

"With the help of mine," she said pointing to the little fox "We got to make this quick I don't know how long this will last," she then started to explain everything to him that had happened.

"You're on the islands,"

"Yes the one outside the islands and due to the banshee they know who I am. They want me to open the vault,"

"What vault?"

"No time Naruto but they are looking for the sword as we speak so you need to get over here soon,"

 **"** **We need to head back Amaya,"** said the vixen. Amaya nodded and turned back to Naruto.

"Make a plan with Kakashi and remember if Sasuke is around tell him is a Jutsu we have been working on," she said then disappeared.

 **"** **So my other half was telling me she lives in a field any chance?"** said the fox.

"Maybe if you start working with me," he answered before closing his eyes and leaving.

 ***Real World***

Naruto woke next to a fire with Kakashi sitting next to him worried for his little brother. Sasuke was across from him cooking a fish. He looked up to see Naruto stirring.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty," Sasuke said. Kakashi looked down to see Naruto wide awake.

"What the hell happened Naruto?" he asked but he ignored him.

"I know where they are and we need a plan," he said. He then went on to tell him everything Amaya had said. After the plan was hatched they rested knowing they needed to find a boat in the morning.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=

 **READ, REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW**

 **Well here is a little excitement for you. Keep reading to find out what happens next. And thank you to everyone who has favorited (101 at this moment) and followed (57) and to all my people reviewing. Until next time**

 **~Covley Hatake**

 **P.S. check out my new story Lost only intro chapter up but it makes 3 on going. Avain I am a little stuck but working to get unblocked**


	8. I'M BACK!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLOOK WHO IS BACK!/strong/spanbr /So I got my down computer at a basic functions. It is by no means perminit fix but it has a really good word pad so I belive I can write again. This means I have spell check though or grammer things so I am so sorry if things seem really bad. I know I spell things wrong all the time but at least I can get it out again so yea. I have a lot to type in the next few weeks and as I just got this hunk of junk running again I am unsure if i will beable to open my files on my thumb drive. I will not be buying word again for this computer as it could fail me but I am going to try my best. br /I am deleating all notices and putting this up on them all. I still may be longer with other stories as they need to be reworked or the chapters I have on the thumb drives are farther then I can change. I did lose some stuff as I had to factory reset my laptop to get it running. I dont even think I have the last few chapters posted of Adventures of Naru as I had not updated my thumb / For now the only current story that will have updates will be Adventures of Naru as I have a few chapters in a notebook handwritten. I will get to all others when I get a chance. I will begain typing Adventures of Naru as soon as this is posted. I am also unaware how the pasting is going to look from word so lets all hope it is in the format I like./p 


End file.
